Its all fun and Games until
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T for swearing. Rose and Dimitri, no attack on St.Vlads. Better then it sounds please read.  R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Summary: Post SK, no attack on the school , but Rose is preggers. Dimitri doesn't leave, he for Tasha. Lets just say, it will be an interesting ride for them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish though. Lucky Richelle mead, owns any rights to Vampire Academy.. And Dimitri… And Adrian…..

**RPOV**

"**Rose, please sit in you're chair." Stan said to me. I was sitting on my desk, because well it pissed Stan off.**

"**I don't want to." I said in a whiney voice.**

"**Rose, sit in you're chair." He said sternly. I could see the little vain in his forehead popp out. Ewe.**

"**No," I said simply.**

"**Leave, my class room. Go see Headmistress Kirova." he said to me. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the room.**

**I sensed Dimitri following me out the door.**

"**Rose?" He asked as we walked to the office.**

"**Comrade?" I answered.**

"**Why must you piss Stan off?" He asked me directly.**

"**Because, he pisses me off." I announced.**

"**Roza." he shook his head.**

**I walked into Kirova's office and sat down in the chair. Dimitri stood beside me.**

"**Rose, what did you do now?" She asked me.**

"**Disobeyed a teacher's orders." Dimitri said, guardian mask in place.**

"**Why?" She asked.**

"**Because it Pisses him off." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**I'm guessing Guardian Alto sent you down here?" She guessed.**

"**Yes." Dimitri said.**

"**Alright, Rose. You will get an extra hour of training with Guardian Belikov for the next week." She told me.**

_**Because that was really a bad thing?**_

**I wouldn't dare say that out loud.**

"**Fine. Can I leave now?" I asked.**

"**yes." She sighed.**

**Dimitri and I walked out the door.**

"**Come with me." I said mysteriously.**

"**Rose, you should be in class." He said.**

"**So you'd rather me be in class, then with you?" I said.**

"**No, but-" I cut him off.**

'**Then lets go!" I said.**

**I grabbed his hand and we ran to the cabin.**

**Best day to skip ever.**

**When we finished, We walked to the library, where Lissa was most likely to be.**

**Lissa, Fire Crotch, Adrian and Eddie knew about me and Dimitri but that was it.**

**I hoped to keep it that way until graduation.**

**But you never know , with the kids at St. Vlads.**

"**Hey Lissa," I sad entering the room.**

"**Hey Rose, Hey guardian Belikov." She said.**

"**Princess, please call me Dimitri." He said politely.**

"**Dimitri please call me Lissa." She smirked, the famous Ozera smirk.**

**Fire Boy must have taught her.**

"**Fine, lissa." he said.**

"**Hey guy's." Christian said , walking into view. Kissing Lissa on the cheek.**

"**Hello." Dimitri and I said.**

"**Yo people!" Adrian said walking into, the library.**

"**SHHH!" The librarian yelled at him.**

"**Sorry, madam." I said running up to Adrian.**

"**Are you drunk?" I asked.**

"**A little." He said.**

"**Dimitri?" I asked.**

"**Yes I'll take him back to his room." Dimitri huffed, taking Adrian back to where he came from.**

"**I have extra training now." I said.**

"**haha." lissa taunted.**

'**Shut up." I said to her.**

**We continued working on our projects, until curfew, then I headed off to bed.**

**When I woke up, I got dressed for training with Dimitri.**

"**hey Comrade." I said walking into the gym, dumping my bag on the floor and fixing my sports bra.**

"**Hey, Rose." he said.**

"**So listen I-" I cut myself off.**

**I noticed, five other senior Novices in the room.**

'**Who the hell are you?" I asked them.**

**Dimitri, hid his laugh.**

"**These are the other Students who have to do extra trianings." Dimitri told me.**

"**For how long?" I asked.**

"**Same as you, a week." Dimitri told me.**

**Well shit. I was looking forward to extra time with Dimitri, and I had to tell him something.**

"**Ha. You're all going to want to die when he's done with you." I smirked at them.**

"**We aren't that weak." The blonde haired one said.**

"**We'll see about that Blondie." I smiled.**

"**Okay, to start go run laps , Rose stay here for a second." Dimitri said.**

**The boys grumbled but went to run their laps.**

"**I want you to spar, with the cocky one when you are done laps." he said.**

"**Dimitri, I can't Spar." I told him.**

"**Why not?" He asked me.**

"**I can't tell you right now. I will tell you later I-" I was cut off again.**

**I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.**

**Dimitri ran in after me.**

**He held my hair as I threw my guts up.**

"**Roza, are you okay?" he asked.**

"**yeah, look Come by my dorm after." I said. I grabbed my bag and left.**

**Review.\Should I continue. I have a bunch of Idea's for this story so let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Thanks: thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing : (**

**RPOV**

I waited for about two hours in my room waiting for Dimitri.

I, had to tell him. I couldn't wait any longer.

I found out a couple day's ago during the weekend. Lissa and Adrian know because now I have two aura's, but I had to tell Dimitri. I mean it is his kid.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

I opened it to see Dimitri, standing there all god like.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, we sat down on my bed.

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant and its you're baby. I found out on the weekend, and I know you think its not possible but it is because I'm shadow Kissed, and I understand if you hate me but I-" He cut me off with a sweet kiss.

"Roza, I have never been so happy in my life. I'm glad its possible, I wouldn't doubt it. I love you." he said kissing me again.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you." he kissed me again.

"Rose are you in there?" Lissa asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I said.

She came in.

"I'm so sorry, to interrupt but you have to come with me now." She urged.

Me and Dimitri followed her out into the court yard where, Jesse was picking a fight with Adrian. This was not ending well for anyone.

"You're just mad because that little whore of your's-" Jesse was cut off by Adrian.

'Don't ever call her that!" Adrian growled.

I saw Jill was cowering behind Adrian. What the hell was going on.

Jill looked scared, and upset.

"Why not? That's what she is, isn't she." Jesse snarled at him.

'Close you're mouth and walk away!" Adrian said to him.

Now there was a huge crowd but , I was trying to get to Jill, and couldn't.

"Make me!" Jesse said.

"NOW!" Adrian said.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Dimitri asked, concern written all over his face.

"Guardian Belikov nice to see you." Jesse said politely.

'hello , now what is going on." Dimitri said sternly.

"This IDIOT! Is making rumors up about Jill." Adrian said.

Now I understood. Jill was a sweet girl, and quiet, but she was upset and scared. Right now Adrian was all that was protecting her.

", I hope this is not true." Dimitri said.

"It is." Adrian said, I havent seen him this pissed ever.

", please come with me to Headmistress Kirova's office." Dimitri said, escorting him through the crowd.

Adrian turned around and pulled Jill into a big warm hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She sniffled trying not to cry and shook her head yes.

I walked up to them now that the crowd was gone.

Lissa followed me.

"Oh my gosh, Jill are you okay?" I asked her. Jill was like the little sister in our big family, everyone hated it when something bad happened to her.

"Y-yes." She got out.

'What happened?" I asked her.

I was walking over to see Christian to help with my magic, and people started whispering about me and laughing, then Jesse knocked into me, and started swearing at me then called me a whore. That's when Adrian showed up, and you know the rest." She said choking on a sob.

Adrian pulled her into his arms, and Dimitri returned.

"Are you okay?" he asked her bending down to her level.

She shook her head again, and Adrian brought her back to her dorm.

"The poor girl. Bad stuff always happens to the nice people." I said pissed.

"Its not faire. She's lucky Adrian was there, things could have gone bad." Lissa said.

'Worse then they were." I agreed.

We walked a little longer and Lissa stopped.

"Did you tell Dimitri yet?" She asked me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"he's happy, like really happy." I smiled.

"thast good, When are you telling you're mom?" She asked me.

"Telling me what?" Said none other then Janine Hathaway.

What was she doing here? I was already in a bad mood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Guardian duties." She said.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

_I didn't necessarily want to tell her._

"Nothing." I said shaking it off.

'Alright, Do you want to go train? Do some sparring." She asked.

There was all of two reasons I did not want to spar with her.

One: pregnant.

Two: last time she gave me a black eye.

"No, I can't" I told her honestly.

"Why not?" She asked.

Now I was nervous.

"because, I can't!" I told her.

'Rosemarie HATHAWAY! Do not talk to me that way." MOm scolded me.

"leave me alone." I yelled at her.

I could smell Dimitri coming closer. Yes I said SMELL and it was my favorite smell in the whole world.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway, Princess, Rose." He acknowledged us.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." Mom said.

Lissa nodde at him.

"Hey Comrade." I smiled at him, then glared at my mother.

"Guardian Belikov, do you know why Rose refuses to Spar?" she asked him.

Dimitri's eye's went bug eyed then he put his guardian mask back on.

"yes." Dimitri said.

"then why? She is going to graduate in a month, she needs all the practice she can get." MOm said.

"I am aware of that mom. Oh and thanks for remembering my birthday." I said sarcastically hopefully changing the subject. It failed.

"Rosemarie. Tell me what is going on right now." She said sternly.

"ImPregnant." I whispered fast and low, so maybe she wouldn't hear me.

"ROSEMARIE!" She yelled at me.

"Guardian Hathaway, please stop yelling." Dimitri said politely.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snarled at him.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" I said to her.

"Rose. I told you to be careful." She said.

"I didn't think it was possible." I defended myself.

"It is possible if you are sleeping with Ivashkov." Mom said.

I snorted, and strated laughing, they looked at me like I was insane.

"You think BAHAHAHAHAAHA! " I Laughed. She thought it was Adrians.

That is funny.

I kept laughing, then eventualy calmed down.

"Nice, Rose. Means a lot." Adrian said sarcastically walking up to us.

"I'm sorry big bro." I said Kissing his cheek.

You see, me and Adrian have had an agreement a week ago. We would treat each other like siblings and nothing more.

"Then who is it?" She asked. She sounded tormented.

"Run." I mouthed to Dimitri.

He shook his head no.

"Dimitri." I said to low to be a whisper, but some how she heard me.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Guardian Hathaway, please-" She cut Dimitri off.

'Are you insane!" She went at him.

He started fighting her off, but she did get a few good blows at him.

'STOP!" I yelled, Adrian looked like he was enjoying himself.

They looked at me.

"Mom. Leave. Don't. Ever. Talk to me. Again." I said, pointing in the opposite direction where I wanted her to go.

"Rose-" I cut her off.

'leave." I snarled at her.

She left, with out another word, but handed something to Adrian.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know but Its say's Daughter on it." He said.

I opened it up.

Dearest Rosemarie

I'm sorry.

Love:

Dad.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1:**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Three Reviews until a new chapter appears (L)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

RPOV

Sorry? What the hell was he sorry for? I never even met him.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing, just a stupid letter, lets go." I said.

We started walking.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" Dimitri and Adrian asked me in sync.

"What if she tells somebody!" I yelled horrified.

"Rose, I'm going to go find her. She wont be telling anybody." Lissa said.

"What if she takes her anger out, on you?" I asked.

"She can't I'm royal." Lissa smiled.

"Fine. Thank you." With that, Lissa ran off.

"I can't walk anymore." I said.

"I can't carry you." Adrian said.

"I wasn't thinking along those lines, but thank you for pointing out my few extra pounds." I said to him.

"That wasn't it, I-" He started to say.

"I was kidding Adrian." I told him smilling.

Then he muttered something about hormones.

"Dimitri?" I asked big puppy eye's.

'Wouldn't it look suspicious?" he asked.

"Lets pretend I like, killed my knee on a bench, and Adrian was too much of a wuss to carry me to Lissa." I said.

'Fine." He picked me up, bridal style and we walked to Lissa's room.

When we got there, Lissa opened the door and ushered us in.

Dimitri, put me on his lap when he sat down.

I was freaking tired, hey I don't think I puked yet today, I did yesterday and that's how Dimitri found out but this morning I-

I ran into the bathroom and threw my guts up.

Dimitri came and held my hair.

"Why is Rose pukeing?" Christian asked.

"Because, Rose has had a little to much fun-" I cut Adrian off.

"If you finish that sentence, I swear to god, when I am done I will kill you." I growled at him.

"She's really cranky to." Christian said.

'She's always's cranky, the new voice said. It was Eddie.

'I am not!" I yelled and choking on my puke.

"THIS IS EFFIN DISGUSTING!" I choked.

"Calm down Roza." Dimitri patted my back.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Hello, Princess Guardian Petrov wanted me to check on miss Hathaway, she looked hurt she said, and sent me here." I heard the annoying voice of Stan say.

"Do I look fucking okay!" I yelled.

"Rose he can't see you!" Christian reminded me.

"Screw off Christian!" I yelled throwing up again.

"Thanks Guardian Alto, but we can take care of her. I know you don't really want to be here." Eddie laughed.

I got up, and walked out with Dimitri right behind me.

"hello Guardian Alto." Dimitri sounded polite but exhausted.

HE THINKS HE's EXHAUSTED OH! Wait Nine months then see who's exhausted.

"Belikov, Hathaway." Stan said.

"Are you going to fucking leave now? IM FINE!" I yelled sitting on the couch, Dimitri beside me. I moved away though Stan didn't know anything.

'Rose, stop yelling, and swearing." Dimitri said.

"UGH!" I got up and started pacing.

"Princess are you sure she's okay?" Stan whispered to Lissa.

"No" Lissa shook her head, I didn't know what was wrong.

I started crying.

"Whats wrong?' Dimitri ran to my side.

"First, Adrian calls me fat, then I puke my guts out now Stan's here!" I cried.

I heard Eddie Slap Adrian across the head, Lissa hit his arm and Christian just well scowled.

"I did not!" Adrian defended.

It looked like stan left.

'and wanna know something else." I asked/ yelled.

"What sweetie?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm going to be fat!" I yelled.

Wow I was fricken over dramatic, stupid hormones, stupid everything.

I had stopped crying by now, and was just pissed.

"No, you arent." Lissa said.

"Yes she is." Christian said.

"Hye, you guy's want to watch Cinderella?" I asked searching through netflix.

"Ohh! Can I have a sub, with chips and chocolate on it? That sounds really good!" I searched through the fridge, everyone looked at me.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Rose are you okay!" My mother burst through the door, as I was taking a bite of my really good sandwhich.

"Why do u care?" I asked my mouth full of food.

"Guardian Alto, said you were acting weird and being sick. He looked freaked." Mom said.

"Haven't we gone through this already?" I asked her, not wanting the rest of my friends to find out this way.

'Rose about that look, I'm really sorry ." She said.

I was munching away on my Sammich. Yeah. Sammich.

'Look, You need to leave." I said to her.

I really didn't want to see her.

"But Rosemarie." mom pleaded.

I know I was being Harsh but the way she was been treating me, and Dimitri ever since she found out.

"I looked at my friends with pleading eye's.

Nobody moved, Dimitri was coking me something else to eat.

Mom left, without saying another word.

A few weeks past after that. Rumors started getting spread around that I was nut case, with personality disorder.

I was walking on my way to meet Dimitri when Jesse and Ralf came up to me.

"Hi, Rose." Jesse sneered at me.

'What do you want?" I asked him.

"Oh,,nothing just to ask you a question." He smiled sickengly.

"What, I have no patience today." I told him.

'It seems you have no patience every day. Tell us. Is it true, that you are pregnant?" He asked me.

I looked at him. I didn't know what to say.

'No." I told him firmly.

I knew I barely had a bump yet.

"So you wont mind, if we.." he trailed off and went to hit my stomach.

I screamed and went into the fetal position before he could hit me.

"I knew it." They whispered to each other.

"Go to hell." I growled looking up at them, not moving from the ground.

"Make me." They taunted.

I started crying.

They stood there mocking me.

I looked up again to see Dimitri had walked up behind them.

They hadn't noticed until ralf backed into him.

Jesse gulped.

"What did you do?" He asked them, Adrian came running to my side obviously was following Dimitri.

I was really upset now.

There was a big crowd around us now.

I looked up and noticed Adrian was fuming like Dimitri and I.

"Rose, did he hit you in you're stomach?" He asked me.

Dimitri had a lot of self control not to be hitting Jesse and Ralf.

'Tried to." I choked out.

Okay, I'm not the motherly type, but I was having a baby and they were trying to kill my baby (So my stuburn mind thought) I was upset and angry and scared.

"You two, come with me now. Adrian call Eddie." Dimitri said.

"No." I choked out before they left, I felt safe so I got up now.

I didn't care who was looking, not even tweedle dee or tweedlee dumb.

I ran into Dimitri's arms. I felt absolutely safe now.

Dimitri engulfed his arms around me.

Eddie had arrived now, with Alberta.

The students who surrounded us, were whispering about us I could hear.

I let go of Dimitri and Stared down the idiots who tried to mess with Rose Hathaway.

I slapped them both across the face.

And I went for a punch but, I think Eddie held me back, Eddie or another male guardian I knew for sure it wasn't Dimitri.

"Burn In HELL!" I yelled at them.

Eddie held my arms back.

'Rose calm down." Adrian said.

'NO! THEY- THEY!" I couldn't yell it, frig do u know the gossip I'd suffer.

"Dimitri take them to kirova I'll deal with this." Alberta said referring to me and my friends.

He nodded and brang them to her office.

I could feel, it spirit taking over me again.

Then just as it came, it left.

"Rose Come lets get you to the infirmary.

**REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Thanks: Thank u for the awesome review's, this isn't my most high rated story, so tell you're friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

RPOV

I was brought to the infirmary and, since I never did go see the doctor about my pregnancy they did an Ultra sound.

Apparently I was almost two months into my pregnancy, and was told I was supposed to be getting even bigger in the stomach.

Now, Alberta, knows and so does Eddie and Christian.

Eddie, being the big brother (He isn't really, we just act like that, and tell everyone who asked.) he wasn't very happy, but smiled and told me congratulations anyway.

Where the hell is Dimitri?

I looked around the room.

No Dimitri.

"Lissa, where is Dimitri?" I asked her.

She looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Adrian?" I asked him.

He had the same expression as Lissa.

"He's in Kirova's office with you're mom." Eddie said.

I got up from my bed, still in the hospital gown I might add, and ran.

I ran right to Kirova's office which thank god wasn't far from here.

I opened the door, to see Dimitri and Mom standing in front of Kirova, Dimitri looked upset.

"Miss Hathaway, what are you doing here?" kirova asked me, looking at my attire.

I didn't care what I looked like.

"Are you coming from the hospital?" Mom asked me shocked.

"No, I figured I'd play dress up today as a hospital patient because it seemed like a fun thing to do." I told her sarcastically.

"Rosemarie." She warned.

"Don't call me that. I hate when you call me that." I said.

"That's you're name." She said to me.

"I wish it wasn't." I said back in the same sing song tone.

"Stop it." Kirova said.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"None fo you're buisiness Rosemarie." Mom said.

"If it involves Dimitri it is my business." I said back to her.

'We were talking about you actually Rose." Headmistress said.

I felt my blood pressure rise up. Shit that's not goood.

I started breathing slowly, in and out.

I calmed myself down, then looked at them.

'What was said about me?" I asked them, trying to stay calm.

"Rose, you can't have that baby." Mom said.

Me and Dimitri looked at her eye's popping out of our soccets.

Kirova stayed silent.

I guess this wasn't what was discussed.

"Yes. I . Can." I said stubbornly.

"Rosemarie, think about you're future!" Janine said.

" I AM! IT involves, this baby and Dimitri, and not you, or you're god damn oppinions!" I yelled at her.

"Roza, shh." He knew I was getting Angry, and he was to, but this wasn't the way to handle it.

"Guardian Belikov, we have already discussed what will happen, you said you would like to Guard lord Ozera that is correct?" Kirova said.

I looked shocked, but I knew it was for the best.

"And Mr. Castile will take you're place." She finished.

"Yes, Headmistress." Dimitri said.

"Well then, Rose we will find a Guardian for Vasilissa for graduation and when you have had you're baby and ready to come back you may go back to being her guardian." She told me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Mom was fuming, which made it all the best.

"Congratulations to you both, I know Rose is Eighteen but please try and keep it quiet, if you can't oh well." kirova said.

"No punishment?" I asked her.

'Rose I think that baby is punishment enough." Mom said.

I slapped her across the face.

'Don't ever say that!" I yelled.

"No, punishment Rose, please go back to the hospital and take care of yourself." Headmistress said.

"Thank you." Dimitri said.

Adrian burst through the door.

"Rose, you need to come back to the hospital, the doctor needs to tell you something." He said, he looked well uhh weird he must have ran.

Dimitri picked me up and we ran into the hospital, my room.

'Good you're back." The doctor said hooking me back up to the machines.

"What did you have to tell us?' I asked her.

"Well, since the father is also dhampir, you're baby will be Dhampir but have the powers of a Moroi." She told me.

'What the hell, how does that work?" I asked her.

"well, since boht of you are Dhampir with a little Moroi in you you're child will be fifty fifty Getting the strenght and other Dhapir senses and looks, but will be able to weild magic and well fangs." She said.

I looked at her scarred.

"Will I have to drink blood, to keep her alive?" I asked.

"Her or him, well no, You're child wont have to drink blood to surrvive but It will have fangs." She said.

"Holy shit." I said.

Dimitri stayed silent.

"Comrade say something." I hit him.

"I would, I'm trying to take this all in, you're the more expressive one of us two." Dimitri said.

"Whatever, look Can I go now?" I asked her.

"Yes." She told me.

We left, I could feel the little bump in my stomach.

"Hey Rose." Jesse said passing me.

Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian and even CHRISTIAN stood in front of me protectively.

"Holy calm down." Jesse said.

"leave." Dimitri growled.

'Why? Just because you're her mentor doesn't mean you have to be over protective." Jesse said.

"Jesse you have to the count of three, or I will set you on fire." Christian warned.

He left. Nothing else being said.

I pulled all the guys into group hug.

Lissa standing there.

"Come here!" I pulled her into our little hug fest.

Couple weeks had past, and my stomach was growing now, I was almost three months in now.

"I want to go swimming!" I said, as we sat in Adrian's room.

"Why, its probably really cold." Eddie said.

"Fine, I'll just go eat then." I got up from the couch and made a sammich.

A lot of shit had gone down with my growing belly, people made up rumors, about the father, I even heard one saying it was Jesse's! Like not even funny.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Someone banged on the door.

'Calm the hell down!" I yelled to whoever was on the other side.

'Rose, you don't even know who it is." Dimitri scolded me, as Adrian got up to answer the door.

"Hello, sir how may I help you?" Adrian said answering the door.

"Yes, I was wondering if Rose Hathaway was here." The man said.

Now, Dimitri , Eddie and Christian had gotten up, over protective idiots.

"Who do you think yelled at you to calm down?" I asked coming into view, though I doubt he could see me with all the guys in the way.

"Move!" I yelled at them everyone moved but Dimitri.

Christian sat down beside Lissa and Eddie and Adrian beside each other on the couch.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Abe?" Dimitri asked, the scary man.

I mean seriously the guy was wearing a scarf and still looked like he could kill me. Or in my case just seriously injure me.

"Yes, hello. Dimitri right?" They shook hands.

'Yes, sir. How's Russia?" Dimitri asked him.

Russia? The guy looks Turkian (If that's a word.) I meant Turkish.

Oh! Maybe he's just doing work in Russia. Maybe he;s a mobster, that would be cool.

Hey! The guys hair is the same color as mine. Cool.

But mine's better.

Dimitri and the Abe guy were talking about Russia, but I think Dimitri's Family. I zoomed back to reality.

"So, why do you want to see me?" I asked.

"Well, Rose did you get the letter I sent you?' he asked.

My Whole world stopped.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!:**

**Thanks: Thanks for the Reviews (L)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**RPOV**

The letter he sent me!

He's not- No. But he ahh. Damn.

"Yes." I said blankly.

"What letter?" Dimitri asked.

Now, Eddie, Christian and Adrian were by my side again. I swear to god, I can take care of myself.

"What letter Rose?" Adrian asked me.

"SHUT UP! GO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" I yelled at them.

They looked shocked but did as they were told.

"Abe, I need to talk to you in private." I said to him.

Dimitri's grip tightend on my waist.

"I'm fine, I'll be right back." I said.

I took abe and we walked into the hallway.

I looked around, no one was coming by any time soon.

'Why now?" I asked.

"And In a letter?" I was hurt.

"Now, because you're mother said you needed me." Abe said pointing to my stomach.

"I don't need you to protect me from anything, I've already got four over protective freaks in there. One can set people on fire, one can compel and the other two kick ass." I told him.

"Then, I have my best Friend in the whole wide World. Princess Vasilissa and I may not be her Guardian right after Graduation, but I can assure you I will be her Guardian." I finished.

"I DON'T DOUBT YOU Rose." he said clamly.

"Then, why are you here." I asked exasperated.

"Because, I finally want to be part of youre world.' He said to me.

'No. You can't just skip out after eighteen years then finally want to be part of my world." I said to him, I was gonna start crying again. And that was SO NOT Rose Hathaway like.

"Rose, I've wanted to know you for a long time, Janine just never let me." he told me.

"Whatever. Another part of my life she ruined." I mumbled to myself.

"Wow, my Little girl has grown up." He smiled.

"Yeah, My Old man finally showed up." I said.

I gave him a hug, he watched for my belly.

"You coming in?' I asked.

'Sure, why not." abe said.

I walked in and everyone stareed at us.

"Guy's, Lissa." I winked at her. She smiled.

"This is my Father Abe Mazur." I said. Then I went and Sat in between Dimitri and Adrian.

I wasn't really comfy, so I threw my legs over Adrians lap and Layed on Dimitri.

Everyone was looking at me shocked.

'What? You guys should close your mouths you are going to cath flies." I told them.

"You're Rose's Dad?' Dimitri said.

"I think that's what She just clarified Dimitri." Abe smirked.

I Like him.

I started rubbing, my belly. There was an awkward silence between all fo us.

'So, who's the father?" Abe asked everyone I think.

HA! They looked kind of scared.

"DIMITRI!" Adrian, Eddie and Christian yelled at pointed.

I started laughing, I couldn't stop laughing, hahaha!

"Hun, Congratulation, but isn't that like Impossible?" Abe said.

'Rose, is Shadow Kissed. I brought her back to life. So that part of her changed." Lissa said.

"Interesting.' Abe said.

"You arent going to try and kill him, like Mom?" I asked him.

"No, why would I?" Abe said.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

We sat there for a while until I started getting hungry, so Dimitri , Abe and I left. I don't know where Abe went but Dimitri and I went to get food.

"I want pizza." I decided.

'Rose, the cafeteria is serving stuffed pork chops and corn." Dimitri said.

"But, I don't want that." I said to him.

'What do you want me to do?" Dimitri asked me.

"Rose?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned around, and none other then Mia Rinaldi stood there.

'MIA!" I yelled, bringing her into a hug.

"How's it going?' She asked.

"Good," I smiled.

" You got umm." she didn't finish.

"Pregnant yeah I know. Surprised the rumours havent reached court." I said,

"they have, I just didn't believe the stories especially the ones about who the father was." Mia said.

"Oh, God, what did you hear?' I asked.

"well, The queen was mad because she heard It was Adrian and that you were getting married ." Mia laughed.

I was in hysterics now.

Dimitri came up behind me trying not to laugh.

'Hello guardian Belikov." Mia said politely.

"Hello, Miss Rinaldi." Dimitri said.

"Mia, please." She smiled.

"Dimitri then," They shook hands, like they did't already know each toher.

"So, what else did you hear?" I asked.

I knew for a fact nobody, not even Jesse has yt suspected Dimitri, and we wished to keep it that way for another Month.

"Eddie, then I automatically thought no, then someone said Christian and I was literally gagging for you." Mia laughed.

"Awesome." we high fived.

"Hey, Jail Bait!" Mia said, waving at Jill.

Jill was hesitant to wave back.

'Come here." I smiled.

Jill, knew also, but she didn't know Mia didn' know. Shit. I didn't want to scare her because she was still sacred about the Jesse incident, I mean that thing can really shake up a person.

"Hi, Rose, Dimitri." She said.

"Come here I havent seen you in a while." Mia went to hug her and Jill jumped back.

Mia looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Its Just I and it was really and then Adrian and Jesse and 'm sorry." Jill stuttered out.

"Whats wrong with her?" Mia asked

"A couple months ago Jill was attacked by Jesse and Adrian had to step in after Jesse had hit her. She's still a little scared." I said.

"I understand, Sorry." Mia said.

"Is that, no! Its Mia!" I heard Adrian say.

He ran and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Stranger." she laughed.

"Hey Jill." Adrian said, what the hell was wrong with him today He seemed really happy.

"Hi, Adrian." She said, she didn't seem so scared anymore.

"Look, I have to go find Eddie but I'll see you latter." Mia said.

'BYE!" We all said.

"Jill, you want to come by for a bit?" Adrian asked her.

"Sure, I just have to finish my homework." She said.

"Finish it at my place." Adrian urged, Dimitri didn't like the fact about Adrian being alone with Jill but she's the only one she felt safe around.

'Alright, bye Rose, Dimitri." Jill said as they left.

"Dimitri, I'm still hungry." I said.

"Come on." he pulled me to the cabin.

'There's food in there?" I asked.

"Yes, rose." Dimtiri said.

"Like, pizza food?" I really wanted food.

'I don't know, Roza." Dimitri said.

We reached the Cabin and Dimitri opened the door to see Tasha Ozera making something to eat.

"Hey, Dimitri, Ro-" She cut herself off when she looked down at me.

I guess Christian never told her.

"Hello, Tasha sorry to disturb you, I was just Showing , Rose around other parts of the Campus." Dimitri said.

"That's fine, come in?" Tasha smiled.

"Sure." Dimitri and I sat on the love couch.

Ohh.. And uhh yeah she doesn't know either.

"So, when did you get here?" I asked her.

"A couple hours ago." She said.

I noticed her scares were gone.

'Tasha? Where are you're scares?' I asked.

"Lissa healed me." She said.

'That was nice of her." Dimitri said.

"yes, it was." She smiled.

"Rose, I have to ask you something." Tasha said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Its not Christians is it?" She said.

Dimtiri choked on whatever he was drinking, and I well, I almost threw up.

"I'm sorry, No offence but Eww."I shivered.

Tasha laughed.

"Alright, then who's? If you don't mind." She urged. She was really pissing me off.

"Mine." I heard Dimitri whisper softly.

**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Thanks: ****Thank you everyone for patience, I'm sorry If my Updates aren't the fastest, I'm really busy lately with Homework and Dace Class. If you don't mind, I will have some fun with the disclaimer this time around.**

***********MUST READ***********

**I'm sorry if this chapter, is a little bit more about Jill, then Rose and Dimitri and the baby, but I wanted to have a little bit of a story about everyone and trust me there will be chapters that will focus on Chris or Lissa but, I couldn't pass up the drama in my story about Jill. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Adrian: Do the disclaimer.**

**Me: No.**

**Rose: do it.**

**Me: Uhhh.. Feni Wow uhh fail.**

**Adrian: Are you drunk or can you just not spell?**

**Me: I have horrible spelling and I don't own VA**

**RPOV**

"Sorry, what?" Tasha asked.

"Nothing, look. Dimitri I need to eat!" I whined.

"Bye, Tasha." Dimitri said as we got up to leave.

"Bye." I said.

"Talk to you later." Tasha waved, I hope she didn't think to much about whose baby it was. I didn't want her to know. She can wait.

'Why didn't you tell her?" Dimitri asked as we left towards the cafeteria.

"Because, she can find out when the rest of the world does." I said grudgingly.

"Fine, Roza. Lets get you some food." Dimitri said.

_ONE MONTH LATER!_

Today was graduation day.

I was wearing, a red short ball gown type thing, it went down to my knee's.

Lissa was wearing a velvet dress that hung perfectly on her.

'Lets go!" Lissa said.

I noticed Adrian had shown up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

'You don't think I would miss you're graduation?" he said hugging me.

I guess not, We were all aloud to invite one guest to our graduation ceremony and Dance, I had invited Jill and Lissa Adrian and I had Eddie invite Mia and Christian Dimitri because well I already got Jail bait.

I had finally graduated, off into the real world

It was now time for the dance half of graduation.

I was four months preggers, and well I will get bigger but I'm still ballooning.

"Dimitri, I wanna dance." I whined.

'Rose, you are eighteen year old high school academy graduate, do you really need to whine." Dimitri said to me.

'Yes." I smiled up at him.

"C'mon!" I said dragging him out onto the dance floor, sure enough a slow song started.

We started dancing, and I could hear whispering, they could whisper all they wanted. I didn't give a damn.

Then we did something almost nobody was expecting, we kissed, it was short and sweet.

Now, the noise started.

"Whore." I heard Jesse yell. But it wasn't at me.

I walked over to see what was going on, and sure enough Jesse was yelling at my guest, Jill.

"You, are such a little bithc you know." Jesse yelled at her again.

"I didn't do anything! What do you have against me!" JIll cried.

"You don't know?" Jesse asked her.

What the hell, Jill's done nothing.

"Jesse, I didn't do anything, if I did it was unintentional." Jill said.

'Whatever slut." Jesse yelled at her.

Then he did something nobody expected. Jesse Zeklos punched her in the face.

"GET OFF HER! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! SHES DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" Adrian yelled, throwing punches at Jesse, who ddint block any of them.

"WHY! Well, Its funny you ask about you're little play toy." Jesse said.

Adrian lost it, now he held Jesse down.

'Adrian get off him!" JIll yelled.

"Enough!" Dimitri said.

'Lord Zeklos, leave now. Guardian Petrov will take care of you." he said sternly.

"Whatever, why doesn't Adrian get in trouble?" He asked getting up, his nose bleeding.

"I will take care of him." Dimtri said.

Stan came by and pulled Jesse out of the gym.

Now, most people barely looked at me and Dimitri, Jill was shaking.

Adrian pulled her into a hug, she calmed down a bit, she was crying a bit.

Why does this crap, happen to the nice people?

"Adrian, I didn't do anything!" She said.

Her nose was bleeding a little bit.

Adrian noticed and healed her. She smiled and said thank you.

"Jill, is there anything that could had happened between you two?" I asked her.

"No nothing." Jill said.

She looked absolutely terrified, I didn't know why.

Adrian put his had on her waist and she flinched like it hurt.

'Sorry, wait. He didn't hit you there." Adrian said.

"I have to go." Jill said.

"No. What happened?" Adrian said.

"Nothing, Adrian I need to leave." Jill said.

He caught her wrist and she whimperd.

He turned it over to see a bruise.

"Jill!" Adrian said.

She got out of his hold and ran off.

"Rose , Lissa I have to go." Adrian said wanting to run after her.

'GO!" We yelled at him, and he ran out the door.

Everyone just stood there, then th emusic started up again.

Everyone was either whispering about me and Dimitri or jll and Adrian.

Graduation, sucked tonight,

"Dimtiri, Lets dance some more." I said.

"Alright." He pulled me over and we started dancing to the song 'Like a g6' . It was awesome.

We dance some more, then it was time to leave.

We found Adrian standing outside.

'Whats wrong!" I ran up to him.

"Do you know why Jill is so cared?" he asked me , he looked furious.

"No, You do though don't you?" I asked.

"Jesse Zeklos has a younger brother, and that younger brother was Jill's boyfriend. When Jill wanted to break up, He beat her up and said he was done with her. Now, Jesse is going after her." Adrian looked like he wanted to punch something.

Oh my God. If that ever happened to my daughter (if I'm having one.) The kid would be dead. Absolutley dead.

I leaned into Dimitri for support.

"That's, horrible, were there more bruises the we found?" I asked him.

"All over her stomach, her chest and legs." He said.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"At my house, with my mom." Adrian said.

"I'm going to Kill every Zeklos." I said walking to the Moroi dorms.

'Rose. Ou are four months pregnant, do you know what he could do to you." Dimitri said stopping me.

I stopped.

Damn.

'Fine." I said grudgingly.

"Look go be with her. I'll figure something out." I told Adrian.

'Alright." He hugged me and was off.

"This night wasn't what I wanted it to be." I said to Dimitri.

"Not what I expected either." Dimitri said.

We walked back to my dorm, and fell asleep.

_THREE MONTHS LATER!_

"Guy's I'm HUGE!" I said looking down at my stomach.

Lissa, Me, Dimitri, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Mia and Christian were hanging out in Lissa and Christian's house.

Here's what happened after graduation.

Lissa and Christian were offered a job at The Academy and took it, so now They Live there, Dimitri and I have a house next to theirs, and Dimtiri and I teach Combat , Well right now Dimtiri does I have to wait. Dimitri proposed to me, and Christian Lissa. I'm getting married later on and Lissa will be in a couple months. Eddie and Mia live with Lissa until I can be her guardian.

Today was in initiation for the new guardian workers so, Dimitri and I were going, since he was just my mnetor not a worker.

"Hello, everyone thank you for coming, today we will go around the table and say something about ourselves." Alberta said. Aside from Alberta, I was the only girl Guardian there.

"I'm Stan Alto and I teach here at the Academy." He said. Yes he was STILL here.

A few more people went when it was my turn.

"HI, I'm Rosemarie Belikov and I'll be starting Combat next semester." I said.

I saw Dimitri's eye's light up.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov, and I teach Combat also." He said.

We finished taking turns and we started a tour.

Then we went to spar with each other to see different technique.

I couldn't spar though.

"OKay, I will pair you with someone or you can challenge another Guardian." Alberta said.

A Guy, I think James challenged Dimitri.

Alberta, Me and Stan all laughed.

Dimitri had him down within seconds.

We finished and breaked for lunch.

We all sat together in the guardian cafteria.

"So, Rose, who's the lucky Moroi?" A guardian called pat asked me.

Dimitri tensed.

"There is no Lucky Moroi." I said flatly.

"He left you?" He guessed .

"No. Its Dimitri's." I said.

He looked confused.

"You know spirit power? Well I am shadow Kissed and am Able to have a kid with a Dhampir." I said. Thi story was really getting old.

"Cool.' He said.

"So, where you from? I never seen you around." I said.

"Russia. Siberia actually." He smiled. Its funny he had no accent.

"Ohh, the arctic waste land-" I said Dimitri cut me off.

"HOw many times have I told you? Call Viktoria and she will tell you, how beautiful it is, if you don't believe me." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, I'm sure tis beautiful in its own way." I said, I loved teasing him.

He went to say something but Pat cut him off.

"You're Sister is Viktoria Belikova?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Dimitri said, he looked pissed now.

"JUst wondering, she spoke very highly of you at school." Pat said.

"Alright." Dimitri said.

"Where's your accent?" I asked him.

"pardon?" Pat said.

'You don't have an accent." I clarified.

"Ohh, yes well my Family spoke strictly English." Pat said.

'Okay." I said.

Me and Dimitri anded up alone talking for a bit.

"I like how you called yourself, Rose Belikov, it sounds nice." Dimitri said.

'Well thast my name, now. Or going to be." I pecked his lips.

"Guardian Belikov." I heard Alberta say.

We both turned around.

"Which one?" I asked smirking.

"Dimitri, come here." Alberta said.

Dimitri got up to go talk to her and another male guardian came and took his spot.

'hello?" I said.

"Hi, I'm Guardian Ashton Lemon, Yes I hate my last name," he smiled at me.

"Guardian lemon, I'm Guardian Belikov." I shook his hand.

"I know, nice to me you." He said.

"So are you and the other Guardian Belikov related?" He asked me.

"I'm his Fiancee. My Maiden name is Hathaway." I said to him. He looked defeated, then shocked.

"You are the rose Hathaway, like Janine Hathaway's Daughter?" He said shocked.

"Uhh yes." I said.

"Wow, what a pleasure." He smiled.

"Roza, you ready to go?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yes, Dimitri this is Guardian Lemon." I said introducing them.

"Nice, to meet you. Rose we need to go. Now." he looked at me sternly.

"What's wrong!" I said panicked now.

"Lissa, now lets go." Dimitri pulled me along.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Yay! Chapter seven! Wahoo!_

_Thanks: Thank you everyone, for you're reviews and support throughout this story, it means a lot to me._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_**RPOV**_

_**I ran as fast as I could, and tried not to hurt the baby at the same time.**_

"_**Lissa" I yelled opening her door, to find a little blood on the couch.**_

"_**Lissa!" I ran into the bathroom, to see Lissa bandaging her wrists.**_

"_**What happened!" I asked her, she broke into sobs.**_

"_**It, Spirit side affect again I couldn't take it." She wailed.**_

"_**Ohh, shhh sweetie. Shhhh." I said to her, holding her.**_

"_**How did you know Dimitri?" I asked him.**_

"_**Chrsitian called me and said something was a miss with her." Dimitri said.**_

"_**Lissa. Look at me. Don't do that to yourself, you scared everybody." I said.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." She sniffled.**_

_**:Just don't do it again." I said to her.**_

"_**I promise." She smiled at me.**_

"_**Lissa, are you okay!" I heard Chritian yell from their room.**_

"_**Yes, sweetie!" She yelled back.**_

_**We went out into the living room, and Christian joined us.**_

_**My cell phone rang.**_

"_**Hello." I said.**_

"_**Hello, is Janine there?" Said a sweet lady on the other end of the line.**_

"_**No, sorry Ma'm," I said, why the hell would she call me for mom.**_

"_**Well is you're Daddy there?' she said. Okay I'm not five.**_

"_**No. Bye." I said hanging up.**_

"_**I'm not five." I grumbled.**_

"_**Who was that?' Dimitri asked.**_

"_**Some lady asking for my mother or my Daddy. I'm not five." I said.**_

"_**Ohh k?" Lissa smiled.**_

"_**Ugh, I'm so tired. Dimitri bring me home." I yawned.**_

'_**C'mon cutie, g'night guys." Dimitri waved.**_

_**ONE MONTH LATER!**_

_**I am almost nine months pregnant and losing my mind.**_

"_**Dimitri!" I cried.**_

_**My water just broke.**_

"_**What!" he said paniked.**_

"_**Water.. Broke.. Oww god damn it." I said.**_

_**He rushed me to hospital**_

"_**If you think You are getting another kid ever you are insane!" I yelled at him as I lay in my hospital bed.**_

"_**Rose, shhh calm dwon. You are fine." Dinmitri said.**_

'_**Do you want to have this baby for me!" I yelled at him.**_

"_**Rose, no I would not." He said.**_

"_**Then shut up AHHH!' I yelled.**_

_**After a couple painful hours, I had my baby girl.**_

_**Alexia Vasilissa Belikov.**_

"_**She's beautiful." Dimitri cooed.**_

"_**She si." I said.**_

_**Now all my friends were here seeing the baby.**_

_**And I dosed off.**_

_**I woke up, to see Dimitri sleeping on the chair and Alexia in her hospital crib bed thing.**_

"_**Dimitri." I whisperd.**_

'_**Dimitri." I yelled whispered I didn't want to wake Alexia up.**_

"_**Dimitri!" I yelled/ whispered again but threw a pillow at his face.**_

_**He shot up in an instant.**_

_**I snickered.**_

"_**Nice, real Mature Rose." he laughed giving me back my pillow.**_

"_**Yupp." I smiled.**_

_**We got to go home today, thank god. Alexia though she just cries. She adorable but she doesn't shut up.**_

_**Dimitri was playing with Alexia and I was just about asleep when the door bell rang.**_

"_**Fuck." I cursed.**_

'_**Rose, language." Dimitri said.**_

'_**Yes, Mom." I said, getting up to answer the door.**_

"_**What do you want-" I cut myself off to see, Janine and Abe standing there.**_

"_**Is that anyway, to answer the door Rosemarie." Janine said.**_

"_**Hi, Janine, Abe." I said. Since I was cutting them off, I didn't feel the need to call them mom or dad.**_

"_**Rose. Can we come in?" Abe asked.**_

"_**No." I said flatly.**_

'_**Rose, please. We would like to know our grandaughter." Janine said.**_

'_**But, you couldn't care less about your own daughter." I sneered.**_

"_**Rosemarie we do care." Abe said.**_

"_**So, abandoning me, when I was three to the Academy and not showing up in my life until I was eighteen, shows you care? Oh that's great to know." I said.**_

_**Then I noticed a car pull up in the drive way. It was Dimitri's family.**_

_**I had met Olena once when Dimitri had hervisiting before my eighteenth birthday. But It had Only been Olena that could come. So today I got to meet the rest of them.**_

"_**Roza!" I heard her cheer, as she came out of the car. **_

'_**Olena!" I ran and hugged her.**_

"_**Hi I'm Viktoria!" Said a girl who looked a little younger then me.**_

"_**I'm rose, nice to finally meet you." I smiled and hugged her.**_

"_**I'm Karolina and this is Sonya." Said a taller girl who looked a little older then me.**_

_**She pointed to a woman who was caring a baby, and had a little boy at her feet.**_

"_**HI, nice to see you!" I said smiling.**_

"_**This is my Daughter Zoya." Sonya said.**_

"_**And My son, Paul." Karolina said. (A/N I hope I didn't mix anything up, I'm not sure who's is who's between Paul and Zoya, I'm sorry, :'( )**_

"_HI, Come in." I ushered them in the house._

_I looked at Janine and Abe._

"_We'll leave now." Abe said, Janine looked like she wanted to argue but she left with him._

"_Dimitri was hugging everyone and held Alexia at the same time._

"_She's beautiful, whats her name." Olena said._

'_Alexia Vasilissa Belikov." I smiled._

"_Beautiful." Viktoria said._

_We all sat down in the living room, I was holding Alexia and Dimtiri sat beside me on the love couch._

"_So, Rose are you going to be teaching here at the Academy with Dimka?" Sonya asked._

"_Yes, next semester, I will be teaching Combat." I said._

"_Awesome. I want to be a good Guardian just like Uncle Dimka." Paul said smiling._

"_You will be." Dimitri said._

"_Rose, I ran out of Tylenol, I need to get some." I heard Adrian walk into my house._

"_In the top cabinet in the bathroom." I yelled back._

"_Thank you!" He yelled._

_Yeah, we've become that close, it was kind of scarry._

"_Who was that?" Viktoria asked._

'_Adrian Ivashkov, I think he's hungover again, I'm gonna go check on him." I said handing Alexia to Dimitri._

"_You are friends with Adrian Ivashkov?" She gasped._

'_Tell me about it." I grunted._

"_Adrian , you okay?" I asked walking into the bathroom._

"_Yeah, I have a killer migraine and I can't find Lissa." he said._

"_Nice. She went shopping earlier." I told him._

"_Alright, I'm going to go take a nap." he said getting ready to leave._

"_Okay, bye," I said._

_I walked back into the living room._

'_BYE!" Adrian called._

_I laughed._

"_Bye!" Me and Dimitri sing songed laughing._

'_Whast wrong with him?" Karolina asked concerned._

'_Everything." I smiled._

_She looked confused._

"_Oh, you meant why does he need Tylenol! HAHA! Ohh he has a headache and can't find Lissa." I said._

'_Why does he need Princess Dragomir?" olena asked._

"_She is a spirit user and can heal things just like he is but he can't heal himself." I told them._

"_ohh, okay." She shook her head._

_We talked a bit longer, then there was a knock on the door._

"_Better not be Janine again." I grumled to myself._

"_Hey." I said opening the door._

_There stood, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia._

"_What are you guys doing here?" I asked._

"_To make some supper for you take the load off." lissa said._

"_Thanks, you know the Belikovs are here right?" I said._

'_Yeah we brought a lot of food, I mean A lot." Eddie sad._

"_Alright come in." I let them in then closed the door._

_**REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8: Finally **

******* MUST READ*******

**I need you guys to review telling me if you want to watch Alexia grow up. If so, please ,please let me know, and I will continue the story and make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing o.0**

RPOV

We finished our meal, and everyone went home to bed and our family stayed in the guest rooms.

I woke up to a crying baby and a snoring Dimitri.

I went to go get her and noticed she wasn't in her crib, I looked around the room franticly to see Olena rocking her in the rocking chair.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hello Roza." She said.

"You didn't have to get up." I told her sincerely.

"I know, I just miss it, holding my little girls, or Dimitri." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, she's great.' I said smiling.

'Go back to sleep child, I will care for her." Olena said.

"are you sure?" I asked.

"absolutely, you look like you need the rest also." She said.

"Thank you." I said, and headed back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I noticed Olena asleep in the rocking chair and Alexia in the crib. I smiled and let them sleep.

"Aunt Rose!" I heard Paul say, as I walked down the stairs.

I liked the sound of that, aunt Rose.

"Yes, Paul?" I asked him.

"Is alexia my cousin?" He asked me.

"yes, Sweetie." I told him getting some coffee.

"Okay, that means I have to protect her like I protect Zoya." Paul said. Aww that's cute.

We all finished breakfast and, I wanted to do something fun so I packed up Alexia in her carseat carrier thing and, decided I was going to see Adrian since everyone else was working.

I packed up Alexia in her carrier thingy and was off.

"Viktoria you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

I figured I'd bring her along, she can meet Adrian.

Adrian's house was only a small walk from us.

When we got there, I opened the door and walked in.

'Adrian!" I called, he wasn't in the living room so I stood still for a second.

'Hold alexia but come with me." I said.

Viktoria did as she was told.

I opened the door to his room, he was drooling in his sleep.

"Shh." I motioned.

"AHH!" I jumped onto his bed. Probably ontop of him, by the way he screamed like a little girl.

I was straddling him and smiling like an angel.

'Little Dhampir that's not nice." he shook himself awake.

"Get up, you have company." I said.

'Who?" he asked.

"You're neice and me and her Aunt." I said.

'he looked over at Viktoria who was blushing and I realized Adrian was shirtless and in his boxers.

"Get dressed before you come out." I said.

We left his room and anded up in the living room.

"So, do you wake him up like that every morning?" She asked.

"Not usually, you should have seen his face one time when I didn't realise he had a girl in the bed with him, it was funny." I laughed at myself.

"Now, why are you guy's here?" Adrian came out in his pajama pants, and that's it.

"I thought I told you to get dressed." I said.

"I am, I put pants on." he smirked at me.

"Nice, anyway we came to visit. This is my sister in law Viktoria." I said as he say down with his cup fo coffee.

"You were at the house last night right?" Adrian said.

'Yes, Hi." she waved shyly.

"Hi, Yeah I think I saw you last night, sorry I didn't come say Hi. I had a headache." he sipped his coffe.

"Its okay?' she said.

"So, no girls in your bed this morning." I teased him.

"No, by the way she never came back after that, just so you know." Adrian said.

"Good I didn't like her." I smirked.

"EIN!" Alexia grumbled.

Adrian got up and took her out of the seat.

"Hey, theres my little sunshine." Adrian smiled at her.

"Little sunshine? We arent all Little." I informed him./

"Yes you are, you are my little Dhampir and she is my little sunshine." he said.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"You can be my Little Addict." I laughed.

'nice Rose. Real mature" Adrian said.

"So, Viktoria how old are you?" Adrian asked her.

I knew where this was going .

'No. No, Adrian." I said flatly.

"I was just asking." he smirked.

'Stilll. No." I said.

"I'm seventeen." Viktoria said shyly.

"When is ur next birthday?" Adrian asked.

"Dimitri, is going to beat the crap out of you, the he's going to shoot you, the he's going to bury you, then he's going to dig you back up again, then he;s going to throw you to the strigoi." I told him.

They both looked at me, Viki looked confused, then she realised and blushed, Adrian was trying not to laugh.

"You know he wouldn't do that little Dhampir." He smirked.

"but, I would." I told him.

"You love me to much." Adrian smirked.

"Oh, soo much." I said sarcastically.

'Little Dhampir be nice around you're child." he tisked me.

"Ohh, I am being nice." I sneered.

'You should see her on a bad day." Adrian pointed to me and looked at Viktoria.

"Seriously, You have never seen me on a bad day." I told him, knowing he had.

'yes I have you are cute when you're mad." he told me.

'well I'm about to get fucking adorable." I teased him.

"You came here, I didn't ask you too." He said smiling and making faces at alexia.

"Is that mean you want me to leave?" I asked, pretend shock.

'No." he hugged Alexia close to him.

We all laughed.

"Adrian!" Some girl yelled from upstairs I recognized the voice I just didn't believe it.

"Uhh.. " he blushed.

"It better not be who I think it is." I said.

"Its not what you think." he said.

"AHHH!" Came a high pitch squeal.

"Adrian handed Alexia to Viktoria.

"Stay here, both of you!" I commmanded, grabbing my stake.

I ran upstairs to find Jill being attacked by Jesse's Brother.

Why was Jill even here? How did her get in?

"Let her go!" I said to him.

"Hey, look whore number two." He said.

"Get out now." I growled at him, Jill had gotten free and ran downstairs now.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"GE OUT!" I yelled.

"Fine, but you havent heard the last of me." he jumped out the window.

I ran back downstairs to see Jill in Adrians arms sobbing.

"What the hell is going on?' Vikktoria asked over the babys cries and Jills cries.

"An, Ass hole we know, is still trying to hurt Jill." Adrian told her.

"I'm going to get Dimitri, Viktoria bring Alexia to Olena." I said to her rushed.

"Adrian take good care of her." I hugged them and ran out the door.

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

RPOV

"DIMITRI!" I yelled running into his combat class.

All his students looked at me, then Dimitri.

"Whats wrong?" He asked running up to me.

"Jill, Adrian little brother and its all, and he attack and Jill, then Vikktoria." I splutterd.

'Rose, calm down. Whats wrong!" He was panicked now.

"At Adrians house, Jill was attacked by Devan Jesse's little brother." I told him.

He took out his cell phone and called Alberta to take over his class.

Dimitri told me he was going to get Devan and bring him to Kirova, then He would come find me again.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Everythign has been taken care of. Devan was transferred to another Academy, Lissa is six months pregnant and Tosay was Alexia's first birthday.

Olena, Vikktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Zoya, Paul, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Jill were here in the back yard for her party.

"Time for cake!" I called.

We sang happy birthdday, I set a slice of cake on her table of her high chair for her.

She looked at me, then everyone, then the cake. She dropped her face right into her cake.

"That's my girl." Christian said, smirking.

She took her head out of the cake and smiled at us.

"You are cover." I told her, going to whipe it off but she picked up a piece and threw it at me, and it anded up down my shirt.

Everyone was laughing.

"I guess, that means you shouldn't come between Alexia and her cake." Dimitri laughed.

"Yes, but you don't have cake in your bra!" I told him.

Everyone laughed again.

We finished cake time, and opened presents.

She got a cute onesy from Vikktoria it said, 'I'm trouble just like my mommy.' Its adorable.

She got baby food and bibs from Olena and a couple outfits from Karolina and Sonya.

Lissa and Christian got her outfits one of them siad 'I know I'm cute but put me down.' I loved it.

Dimitri and I got her a new crib and some more essentials.

Life couldn't be better. Then not so much.

Something came threw my door and glared us down, it was a strigoi.

Dimitri and I took out our stakes.

"Get out now." I yelled at him.

"Now until I get what I came for." he said.

"That is?" I asked.

"The baby!" he snarled.

Christian set him on fire and Adrian grabed my baby.

Dimitri staked the strigoi, I hugged Adrian and Christian.

I took Alexia into my arms, and looked to see if everyone was okay.

"Things are only getting worse from here on." I said mostly to myself.

'Rose, everyone, is going to be kept safe, I'm calling Alberta right now." Dimitri told me.

"AHHH!" I heard someone yell.

I looked around. Mia was gone.

Eddie ran in, Came out carrying his stake in one hand and 80 pound Mia in the other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I cried.

'Why! Why can't we just be normal!" I asked.

"Because then Rosemaire dear we wouldn't all be unique." I heard a chilling voice say from behind me.

"Nathan!" I growled the strigoi who tried to kill Dimtri.

He looked absolutely terrified now, and started backing away, what the heck?

I looked at Alexia, and she had a controlled look on her face. Before we knew it, he was unconscious and Dimitri staked him.

I looked down at my smiling baby.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

She giggle and pointed at the strigoi.

Just then a whole team of guardians came rushing in, then they started looking scared.

'Alexia, stop it, they are good people." I told her, she stopped immediately.

"Stan, get Rose her baby, , Vikktoria, Karolina, Sonya, Their kids and the rest of the Moroi out of here!" She orderd.

Stan ushered us out, but not before I could hug and Kiss Dimitri.

We were ran to the safe house.

"Why do I have to go!" I asked Stan.

"Rose, stay here and protect you're baby!" Stan said, about to lock the safe door.

I handed alexia to Adrian.

"Guard her with your life." I said to him seriously, he nodded in agreement.

I went back with stan, we ran into a strigoi on the way which I killed.

We kept running, until we got back to the house, no strigoi.

:Roza, what are you doing here?" Dimtiri hugged me.

"I can't stay in there, waiting." I told him.

"Alexia?" He asked.

'Adrian and Christian and Lissa and Mia, are with her in a safe house. I think she's good." I said, trusting everything was fine.

"OKay." He nodded.

"That's still weird." I heard Stan mutter.

We walked around campus, and no strigoi left, They put the wards back up and we were told it was over.

We went to the safe house, and Alexia was sleeping in Adrian's arms.

Awww.

We went back and Belikov's decided to take off, now.

"Rosemarie are you okay!" I heard my mother yell as we were about to enter out house.

"Ohh, I'm fine!" I said sarcastically.

'Don't us that tone with me!" Mom said.

"UGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stomped into the house, handed Alexia to Dimitri who was still standing there, and ran into my room.

DPOV

Rose, got mad and stomped upstairs.

I stood there, I didn't know what to do.

"Dimitri, what happened, did the strigoi say anything?" Janine asked.

"They, told Rose, they were after Alexia." He said.

"Why isn't she just a dhampir? What coukd posses them to do that?" Abe said.

"Alexia is a Moroi with, Spirit powers like Liss and Adrian, She did something to the strigoi, we don't know what but it scared them. Alexia isn't full Moroi though, She has fangs but isn't in need to blood. Its all a little weird." I said honestly.

"Wow." They said.

"Dadda!" Alexia yelled pointing at my face. (**A/N I don't know when kids are sapposed to start talking. So lets just make it now! ;) )**

"Alexia." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Dadda!" She squealed laughing.

Shes adorable.

"Can we stop by another time?" Janine asked.

"Yes, look I will go calm Rose down, stop by tomorrow for lunch." I said to them, I will be shot by Rose when she finds out.

20 minuets later…

'YOU WHAT!" She yelled at me.

"Good thing, Alexia was sleeping eh?

"Rose you have to talk to them sometime." I told her.

'You don't get to decide when!" She said.

"I just did! I will make lunch and take care of everything, you just have to relax and try to be nice." I said calmly.

"BE NICE! BENICE!" She yelled.

"Yes." I told her flatly.

"Roza, look, you have to patch things up wit them, we all make mistakes its human nature." I told her.

"Great another Zen Life lesson." She huffed.

"Rose." I warned.

"You act like I'm five!" She whined.

I raised my eyebrow, she tried to do the same thing but failed.

"Rose, shh. It will al be okay." I hugged her.

"Whatever you say." She mumbled into my chest.

"That's my girl." I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

We spent the rest of our time showing each other how much we loved each other.

RPOV

The next day I dressed Alexia and Dimitri (wink) then waited for my mom to come by and dad.

Dimitri started cooking bistro sandwhiches.

"Momma!" Alexia said.

"Yes?" I asked her.

She pointed to her cup of juice.

"Juju!" She smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Knock loud enough? I said to myself.

Dimitri went and answered the door.

"Hi, Rose, you must me Alexia." Abe said, tickling her nose.

Her face stayed straight and she did that scarry thing she does when she sin't sure about someone.

We don't know what it is, but its like an illusion like Lissa can do.

Abe backed away with Janine.

"No, Lexy. These are good people. Grandma and Grandpa." I told her.

She stopped instantly and waved at them smilling.

"What did she show you?" I asked.

"Strigoi." Abe said.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

"Rose." Dimitri warned from the kitchen.

"How did you hear me!" I cried.

"I just know." I could hear him laugh.

"So, sit down Dimtiri is making lunch." I said.

I picked up Alexia and put her in her high chair.

"Rose, we just ant to say how sorry we are We didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." Janine said.

"Rose, we do love you. It might not seem like it, but we do." Abe said.

"I love you guys too, I just. No support atall for me, and you just showed up a year ago!" I said.

"Rose, please." Janine said.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Rose, kitchen now." I heard Dimtiri say.

"Whats up? I thought you were trying atleast." Dimtiri said.

" I have been, I don't feel well." I told him.

"What do you mean? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I feel nauseous." I told him.

With that I threw up in the kitchen sink.

"What happened?" Janine ran in.

"Rose isn't feeling well." Dimitri said.

They started talking and I collapsed to the floor.

I woke up, in the school infirmary.

"Rose, I didn't really expect to see you back here after graduation." Dr Olendski teased.

'Just tell me whast wrong." I said.

**(A/N Dimitri and Rose and Christian are married now,I didn't want to write the wedding and I forgot to put that in)**

"You are pregnant. Again." She told me smiling.

"Ahh what the hell!" I said.

"You are two weeks along." She told me.

"well, shit." I cursed.

I looked around to see Dimitri and Alexia sitting on a chair sleeping.

"How, long have I been out?" I asked her.

"Two days." She answered.

'TWO FUCKING DAYS!" I cried.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Rose!" Dimitri jumped from his chair, still having a firm grip on my baby.

"DIMITIRI!" I said in the same tone just more sarcastically.

"So, whats wrong with her?" Dimitri asked.

"She's regnant and two weeks along, with Twins." She said.

'TWINS!" Dimitri and I yelled.

"yes." She said.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PART!" I yelled.

"Momma no, yell." Alexia said.

"Sorry, sweetie." I said, she cuddled into Dimitri again and fell asleep.

"So, Twins?' I asked.

"yes, please coem back in a month or two, and we will check up again." She said.

'Alright." I said, I got dressed and we left.

When we got home, I fixed Alexia something to eat and I wasn't hungry what so ever, so I sat there.

Mom and Abe said they'd come back to check on me later. Last time she said that I hadn't heard from her in three years.

"Guy's! I came to pick up my Little Sunshine!" Adrian called opening our door.

"IN the kitchen" I yelled.

'ADDY!" She screamed.

"Did you guys hear that!" He said impressed.

"Yeah, shes special." I smiled.

'Alright, home by bed time." I told them.

"BYE!" He said.

"UGH! Stressfull day." I flung onto the coutch beside Dimitri.

"I know, Roza, I love you." he said.

"I love you to." I sighed.

"I like Mason for a boy." I said finally.

"I like Ashton for a boy." Dimitri said.

"Hmm Ashton Kutcher." I teased him.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 4:**

**Thanks: Thank you anyone who has ever reviewed!**

**Sorry: I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling is horrible but I was gone for so long I just wanted to get this upp.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

RPOV

I grunted as I walked to Alexia's bed to pick her up and bring her into the living room.

Dimitri was already gone, and it looks like I wont be a combat trainer for another while again.

"Rose." I heard Lissa say, as she entered my house, Adrian, Eddie and Christian following her.

The guys have been as over protective to Lissa as they had me during her pregnancy.

Lissa was almost seven months now.

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I put Alexia down and stood straight in front of them. I know they could see two floating aura's in front of my stomach.

"No WAY!" Lissa said excited.

"That's what I said." I smiled, hugging her.

"I'm sure that's not all you said." Adrian smirked.

"Shut it, Adrian." I smirked back.

"Addy!" Alexia yelled from her play pen, that I just put her in.

"Little Sunshine!" He picked her up smiling.

"So, how far?" Christian asked.

"Two weeks." I told her.

"So, how's teaching. The kids hate you yet?" I asked Christian smiling.

"No, I'm awesome." He laughed.

"I'm sure." We all laughed.

"Excuse me." I said running into the bathroom and throwing up.

I cleaned up and went back into the living room.

"You okay, Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"C- Chri- Chrissie!" Alexia said smiling, because theres yet another nickname she has pronounced.

"Really?" Chrsitian asked.

'Oh, shut up." I said to him.

"Shut up." Alexia said smiling.

"Ha! She si you're daughter." He smiled.

"No, Lexy you don't say that word." I told her.

"Ohh k." She said.

I walked away and stubbed my foot on the chair.

"SHIT!" I yelled. Shit. I said mentally.

"Chit." Alexia said giggling.

"No, Lexy." Lissa told her.

"No, Issa!" Alexia said back, this was funny, everyone was laughing except lissa.

"Lexy be nice." Lissa said.

"Issa e ice." Alexia said back in the same tone.

"Alexia." Lissa warned.

"Issa!" Alexia said back the same way.

"Seriosuly?" Lissa looked ay me.

"Eriouly." Alexia said.

"Definaetly your kid." Lissa said walking into the kitchen probably for coffeee.

**TWO YEARS LATER ( Sorry I didn't feel like going through everything again. :P )**

Holy crap two years. Today was the Twins second Birthday, They are just like Alexia, but they have different powers. The Twins are a boy and Girl, Mason Ashton Adrian Edward Belikov . My daughter is Sinikka (Dimitri picked it out) Melitah Mia Belikov.

Lissa and Christian had their Son Alexander Christian Ozera. He was only a couple months older then my twins.

Alexia was three and loves her brother and sister very much, But she hates not having attention on her.

Mason had received the power Fire and Sinikka had received Water. Christian and Mia were very happy.

Jill was now almost eighteen and Adrian was getting old, well not old old, but old.

I was twenty one now and Dimitri 26.

We finished up the birthday and then we played in our back yard pool.

We had ablast everything was great.

**SEVEN YEARS LATEr!**

Alexia was now, ten years old, and the Twins where nine.

Alexia was living in one of the school dorms now, with her new friend Mikayla.

The twins are off to their dorms next year.

I have been teaching them how to fight, even though they are technically Moroi so they have to learn all that shit.

Christian has been showing mason how to use his fire, Mia has been showing Sinikka how to use her water, Adrian and Lissa help out Alexia with her spirit.

Alexander, Lissa and Christians Little boy, is learning from Jill how to use air. He is nine.

Adrian and Jill are together now. (holy shit, if you didn't see that one coming.. Then.. Wow)

Mia and Eddie had a baby girl named Danielle Rosemarie Castile (yes they are married)

Everyone has really grown up, but everyone is still at the academy.

I am now TWENTY SEVEN! Turning twenty eight, Dimitri is thirty four.

We got old. I was teaching Combat now finally today was my first day.

"Okay, Guardian Belikov This is you're class I will see you later." Dimitri left me with a bunch of Teenage Boy's in track pants and t-shirts, great.

"Thank you." I said walking up to my class.

"Alright, I am Guardian Belikov and I will be your combat trainer for the rest of the year." I said smiling.

Most of them looked like they just wanted to hit something.

"How many of you have Stan A lot before my class?" I asked them.

They all raised their hand.

"Punching bags ten minuets, but I want you to keep posture and form." I said.

They looked really happy. I knew how they felt, I hated stan's class.

When they were done that, I made them run for fifteen laps.

Then we sparred.

"Okay, you two now." I said to two kids.

We kept like that, until Dimitri walked in to see how I was doing.

"Hey Comrade- urr Guardian Belikov." I said when he walked in.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." He huged me.

"Why don't you two spar?" One of my more, out going students said.

'Yeah, lets." I pulled Dimitri to the matt.

We sparred for about five minuets until I pinned him.

"Nice." one of them cheered.

"Very." Said one of the guy's who was behind me.

Dimitri pulled me up instantly.

I told them to keep running and Dimitri just shook his head laughing.

Class was finished and I went to the guardian lunch room.

"Hey, look who the cat dropped in." Stan said.

"Screw you Alto." I said getting a cup of juice.

"Are you asking?" He smirked.

Dimitri walked in just then.

'Asking what?" he asked, getting some Water and standing beside me.

"Yeah, Tell him Alto. I dare you." I challenged, smirking.

"I'm, good. Bye." he said darting out of the room.

"I laughed along with everyone else in the room, except Dimitri who looked confused.

"ROSE!" Lissa came running into the room.

'What!" I asked panicked.

"ALEXIA!" She yelled I ran after her. She led me to the infirmary.

Alexia lay on one of the beds.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I yelled, and Lissa.

"I found her on the ground on my way to lunch.

She was passed out. No cuts or bruises or anything." lissa told me.

"Mom, must you yell?" She said looking groggy.

"Lexy!" Dimitri and I hugged her.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked her.

"I hadn't eaten yet today, and I was starving, then I was on my way to find Mikayla and I fainted." She said honestly.

"here's some food." Dr. Olendski brought some in for her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

So we cleared everything up, and I walked her to her dorm, but of course we couldn't do that without being stopped by Adrian.

"hey, My Little Sunshine!" He Picked up Alexia in a big hug.

"Hey, Uncle Addy!" She giggled.

"How's it going?" He asked us.

"Good, how about you?" Alexia said.

'Awesome can you both keep a secret?" He asked.

"Suree." Alexia said.

'Little Dhampir?" He asked suspiciously.

"yes. What is it!" I asked.

He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and showed us a ring.

"NO FRICKEN WAY!" Alexia said.

"You think she'll like it?" Adrian asked.

"YES!" Me and my Daughter yelled at him.

We continued our walk, after talking to Adrian.

'Alexia, please call me if you need anything." I told her.

"I will, I love you." She said.

I walked back to our house and gave the Twins Something to eat.

**FIVE YEARS LATER!**

**(A/N I know it seems like I might be skipping ahead to far but This is how its going)**

"MOM!" Alexia squealed running into the house.

"YES?" I yelled.

"I have a date tonight!" She said.

HA! Good luck Dimitri.

"You what?" Dimitri asked her coming into the room.

"I have a date daddy." Alexia said.

"No." he said.

Alexia looked at me for help.

"Dimitri." I said.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"She's fifteen let her have fun, its only a date." I said.

"Oh, really?" he said.

"Yes, really. Look, I was dating at like thirteen." I said to him, overexagerating just a little bit.

"Rose. Honestly? I still don't care, no is no." He said being stubborn.

"Daddy! Nothing bad is going to happen, look if I promise to be home for ten will you let me go?" Alexia asked him.

"Nine thirty." Dimitri said.

"DADDY!" Lexy whined.

"Take it or leave it." he shrugged.

"Take it." She ran upstairs to her old room to get ready.

"Whats you're problem?" I asked him, pouring myself some coffee.

"Roza. She is too young, and we don't even know the kid." Dimitri said.

"We'll meet him when he picks her up." I told him.

"There's no winning this argument is there?" He guessed.

"None, what so ever." I said, smirking.

"I'm HERE!" Adrian called walking into the house.

"NO SHIT!" I yelled back.

"I HAVE YOUR KIDS!" I could hear him smirk.

"I know, you were sapposed to pick them up!' I yelled back, walking into the living room, to see, Mason and Sinikka laying on the couch.

"Hey, where's my little sunshine?" Adrian asked.

"upstairs getting ready for her date." I said smirking, I could hear Dimitri roll his eye's.

'Seriosuly?" All three of them said at the same time, Dimitri finally came into view.

Sinnikka started yelling in Russian and Dimitri was talking back to her calmly.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I said to Dimitri and Sinikka.

Sinkka grumbled something in Russian.

'Excuse me?" Dimitri said.

Sinikka said it again.

'Sinikka in you're room now" Dimitri said to her pointing upstairs.

Sinikka walked upstars and slammed her door.

"What did she say?" Adrian asked.

"She, said 'Its not my fault she doesn't have a big enough attention span to learn Russian.'" Mason said.

"Adrian burst out laughing, I was fuming.

"I'm going to see Alexia." mason said walking upstairs.

I was glaring at Adrian.

"I do not have a small attention span!" I sneered at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He tried to keep a straight face.

"Shut, up no ur not." I playfully hit him.

"No, I'm not." He smirked.

"Alexia just texted me where is she!" Lissa, mia and Jill ran through the door.

"In her room, with Mason." I said pointing upstairs.

'Dimitri was still grumbling.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"Rose, really, what if this kid is like Adrian?" Dimitri asked.

I looked between, Adrian and Dimitri not sure what to say.

'Well, then we definetly have to meet him." I said.

"Really Little Dhampir?" Adrian said.

"YES! My daughter is not dating an Alcoholic!" I said.

"I'm not an alcoholic! Anymore…" he said ashamed buut smirking.

"See!" Dimitri said poiting at Adrian.

"This conversation is over!" I said cutting off whatever Adrian was going to say.

Ohh dear god help me now.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. : (**

We sat in the living room, all of us, I mean even Eddie and Jill where here now.

"So, What's his name?" Dimitri asked Alexia.

'Who's name?" She asked, playing the Stupid card. Hehe, My daughter…

"You're Date's name." Dimitri said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh, His name is Alec." She said, smiling.

"ALEC!" Jill asked.

"Yes…" Alexia said.

"His, last name?" Jill asked.

Alexia looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and Die.

'Alexia Vasilissa Belikov, what is his last name, and why is it freaking out Aunt Jill?" Dimitri asked.

"Zeklos." She whispered, she knew what they did to Jill. Why would she put herself in that position?

'Alexia, I don't want you hurt." Jill said to her.

'He's not like that I swear! He's a gentleman! He's so sweet!" Alexia defended herself.

"Little Sunshine, please just Listen!" Adrian pleaded.

'Alexia, I don't want you near him." Mason said finally.

"WHAT!" She yelled at him.

"Alexia, We all want you safe." I said to her.

"I DON'T CARE! I'm going! You can't stop me!" Alexia yelled.

'Alexia Vasilissa Belikov Stop you're yelling this instant!" Dimitri said to her, they were both standing up now.

"ALL OF YOU! Calm THE HELL DOWN!" Christina yelled.

We all looked down, but sat down and stopped talking all the same.

"Now, that you are all quiet. Listen to Alexia's side of the story." Christian said.

"Alec, is in my class with Alto, and he stood up for me when Stan was being an Ass. Then We started talking and he asked me out, he even sat with me during lunch." Alexia said.

"Hmph." Jill said and leaned into Adrian.

"One date." I said to her.

"NO!" Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, enough, he obviously isn't like his father for all we know. One date to prove himself. Then Dinner with the whole Family Tomorrow." I smirked, if he could be around, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri and Christian for a long time he would last.

Eddie and Adrian high fived.

"Really?" Dimitri asked them.

DING DONG!

Alexia ran to the door, and opened it excitedly.

"Hey." She smiled and hugged him.

"Hello." He said hugging her tight.

"Bye, Mom, Dad! Everyone!" Alexia waved.

"You're not coming in first?" Christian asked smirking, ohh how she will kill him.

"Set him on fire, and I will never heal you again." Lissa and Alexia said at the same time.

Alexi and Alec walked into the house.

Alec looked kind of shy and well frightend.

"Hello Alec." Dimitri shook his hand.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." He said politely.

"Alec." I said smiling shaking his hand, he smiled politely.

"So where are you going on this horribly lonely campus? There's not much to do around here. Well I could find something to do but-" Adrian said.

Jill, Mia and Lissa hit him before he could continue.

'We are going to watch a movie that's playing on campus." Alec said.

"Can we go now?" Alexia asked.

Mason grumbled to himself and went upstairs, passing by and glaring at Alec on purpose.

"That's my Brother Mason." Sinikka said.

"Oh." Alec said.

"I'm Sinikka, we are Twins him and I." She smiled.

"Again. Can we go now?" Alexia said impatiently.

"Yes, Go have fun!" I rushed them out the door.

"Bye!" They yelled.

***AN HOUR LATER*****

Dimitri , Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Jill and I were sitting around in the living room talking about Old times.

"GO AWAY!" I heard Alexia yell coming in the house.

We all instinctively got up and ran to the door.

Mason and Sinikka followed.

"BASTARD!" Mason yelled.

What I saw next killed me.

Alexia was bloody on her chest, her dress was torn up , her hair was all over, and her make up was running all over her face.

She slammed the door and looked at all of us. Sobbing, she ran into Dimitri's arm's.

"I TOLD YOU!" Mason yelled crying.

"SHUT UP!" Sinikka yelled at him.

"Shh, Lexy what happened?" He asked her.

"Daddy, her hurt me." She choked out a sob.

He held her at arm's length and got a good look at her.

Bruises were forming around her arms and chest.

He held her tight.

Alexia screamed out a high pitched scream.

Dimitri let her go instantly.

"SOME CALL OLENDSKY!" I yelled at them.

"Where?" Dimitri asked.

"My ribs!" She cried.

Dimitri carried her carefully to the couch and layed her down.

Sinikka and Mason were at her side instantly.

Mason held her hand and Sinikka stood there, facing them both.

"I'm here!" said coming through the door.

Mason didn't move an inch, but everyone else moved and gave her room.

"Mason, Sweetie can you move please?" She asked him kindly.

He moved away and stood by me. I hugged him and Sinikka tight.

Dimitri brought Alexia upstairs, to give and her some privacy.

After what felt like a life time, Olendski came back downstairs.

"How is she? What happened? What is her condition?" I asked immediately.

"Well, It looks Like she broke her ribs, He bruised her chest really bad and her face is also hurt. I called the team, they will bring her down to the clinic. She needs the hospital." She said to us.

Dimitri punched his hand into the table.

I stayed strong, not on the inside but on the outside I had to.

"C'mon Dimitri lets bring her down." Eddie said as they went upstairs to get Alexia.

We brought her to the hospital and she has now been passed out for two weeks.

Mason was losing his mind.

Alec hasn't been seen on campus since the attack.

"Guardian Belikov- Rose, Dimitri someone is in the Lobby and wont leave until they talk to you." One of the nurses informed us.

"Thank you." I said.

We got out into the lobby and what do you know? Jesse Zeklos.

"I'm GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I screamed running at him , but Dimitri caught my arms.

"Really? Why?" He smirked.

Dimitri now, let go of me not caring anymore.

I got ontop of Jesse and gave it my all Punching him and kicking his stomach.

Some guardian pulled me off him.

"Guardian Belikov enough!" Stan said to me.

I kept trying to get free, and kicking and bucking.

Now I hadd four guardian's pinning me to the floor.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE!" I screamed.

I was still wiggling and bucking.

"Put her carefully into our restraint chair, and wheel her into the safe room." Alberta said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Dimitri yelled at her.

"Dimitri, she is performing unsafe and uncontrolled behaviour. She needs to be restrained" Alberta said.

"Mom?" I heard a whisper.

I stopped instantly my fight and looked to see Alexia standing there holding onto the wall for balance.

I was done, just seeing Alexia awake and Alive made me okay again.

"I'm Done." I stated, breathlessly.

"Let her up." Alberta said.

I walked over to Alexia, they knew I was no harm to her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked her.

'Are you okay!" Alexia said with ahoarse voice.

"Alexia, come back into you're room." The nurse told her.

I turned around and Jesse was gone.

Now, I'm doing something I haven't done for fifteen years.

I cried.

I full out cried.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: WAHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .**

******MUST READ******

**I will be writing a new story, for VA on fanfic, that involves camping and a baby :P It will be up by next Friday : )**

The last couple weeks have been hard, Alberta made me take time off from work, to gather my self, and Alexia wont go near anybody. She is still so traumatized. She won't even let Mason near her.

She left her dorm and stay's at the house again. Alexia has been missing her classes lately, its upsetting. Dimitri and I and everyone want her to be better.

We have Alexia, seeing a shrink, everyday, until she is cleared.

Life, isn't like I thought it would be.

Mason and Sinikka, are having a hard time dealing with everybody at school. To this day I regret freaking out in the Hospital, because I'm not the one paying for it. The Twins are. The teasing and everything they think Dimitri and I don't know about is happening because of me.

Life will get better I know it.

I walked upstairs to Mason's room and noticed the door was opened a crack.

I peaked inside, to see him sobbing in the corner of his room.

I walked in and sat beside him, taking him in my arm's.

"Why?" He asked after a few minuets.

"Why what?" I asked him.

"Why did this have to happen to Lexy? She didn't do anything wrong!" He said outraged.

"Mason, bad things happen to good people. Nobody knows why." I told him honestly.

He made an awkward laugh.

"I thought, dad gave Zen life lessons?" He smiled for the first time in weeks.

"So did I." I hugged him.

Sinikka walked into the room. She sat on the other side of me.

I wrapped my other arm around her.

"She doesn't deserve this." Sinikka said.

"We know." Mason sighed.

"Aunt Jill was right." Alexia said, standing in the door way.

"Ohh, Lexy. If only we listened eh?" I said to her.

"It's my fault." Alexia said.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought we were going to watch the movie." She started.

This is the first time we were going to hear the story, about what happened that night. I wish Dimitri was here.

"But he pulled me along, to his dorm room, which I obliged." Alexia continued.

"We started doing some stuff and when I didn't want to go any further, he hit me and kicked me and called me useless. I ran home but he followed me. It killed to run, I could feel my ribs cracking with every step." She continued more, tears welled up in everyone's eye's.

"I got home, and you know what happened from there." She let tears fall, but I refused.

"Alexia." I said getting up.

I went to hug her but stopped myself when I remember not to touch her.

Alexia surprised me and gave me a big hug, then everyone joined in.

I noticed Dimitri in the hallway. He had heard every piece of what Alexia just said.

He was fuming, and I have never seen him this mad.

"Living room now!" I mouthed to him.

He walked downstairs, and I told the kids to stay in here and watch some home movies, which they obliged.

I walked downstairs and Dimitri looked like he wanted to hit something.

"Rose! I heard what happened! All of it! We can't just sit here!" Dimitri said.

"You don't think I want to do something! Dimitri we can't! We have no power over it!" I told him.

"Rose, somebody has to find him and put him in Jail!" Dimitri said.

"Dimitri! It scares me because I'm being the sensible one! What do you want us to do! Send every Guardian a picture of him with a reward on it !" I asked.

He was thinking about it.

"NO! Because we can't!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Roza. I'm just so upset." Dimitri said sighing.

"I am to." I gave a sad smile.

""Mom! Dad!" Alexia said coming downstairs.

"What!" Dimitri pulled out his stake.

"No, nothing bad!" She said.

"Then what sweetie?" I asked.

"Look!" she said, touching my arm.

_I CAN TELL YOU STUFF TELEPATHICALL!_

"Holy shit!" I breathed.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

Alexia did the same thing to Dimitri.

"Wow!" He breathed.

So we called Lissa, and Adrian. They came over and started working Spirit.

After a while everyone got tired and went to bed.

The next couple day's and been getting better, getting normal.

Well, as normal as this family can be. I think we will be just fine after a while.

"Rose, my family is coming today." Dimitri said.

"Really? When did they call?" I asked.

"A couple days ago. I figured you had enough stuff to worry about, so I made up the guest bedrooms and everything.' Dimitri said.

'Sounds good." I said, I loved it when they visited.

They finally showed up, even Paul came and he was in high school now. I think the lsat time I saw him he was ten. Vikktoria had brought her fiance Nikkolai.

Alexia was hesitant to hug them all especially Paul.

'What's wrong lexy, you used to be so outgoing." Viktoria said.

Alexia stood, there not knowing what to say.

"Sorry." She said hugging herself.

Vikktoria looked at me confused.

Dimitri told them to go in the Kitchen and, he would explain. I stayed in the living room with my kids.

They came out, shocked Paul looked murderous.

Alexia leaned in to me, hiding her face from everybody.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who could that be?" I asked.

'Well its not one of you're friends because they walk right in." Vikktoria teased.

I laughed.

"Dimitri go answer the door." I said.

Dimitri said something in Russian, which Olena scolded him.

"Dimka!" I heard Tasha squeal as Dimitri opened the door.

I havent seen Tasha in sixteen years, neither has Dimitri.

She didn't know anything. Hehe, this should be fun.

"Hello Tasha." Dimitri said.

Every time Tasha did come and Visit Chrsitian Dimitri and I were gone.

I always told them not to tell Tasha about Dimitri and I, because I didn't want her to know, it was none of her business. I told the same to the Belikov family.

**(A/N this probably might not make sense, but it did to mee… and yeah lol)**

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Uhh sure." Dimitri said.

I was still sitting on the couch, with Mason, Sinikka and Alexia.

Mason looks a lot like Dimitri I mean A LOT! He was almost as tall.

Sinikka has my hair and my attitude, and my build which Dimitri hates hehe. Alexia was quiet now, well she used to be so outgoing, but she loved the western novels just like her father.

Dimitri and Tasha walked into the living room and gasped.

"Hello, I didn't know you had company." Tasha said to Dimitri.

"Yes, My family is visiting from Russia for a week." He said to her.

"How long is Rose visiting?" Tasha asked politely.

"I'm not I live here." I said to her trying to be calm but it came out harsh.

"You let her stay here, and three kids?" Tasha asked, shocked.

"NO! That's my Dad! We live here with him always have always will!" Sinikka said, pissed off.

"Then whispered Bitch to herself.

Ohh she was just like me.

"What? But that's impossible!" Tasha said.

"No, its not. Me my Brother and sister are here arent we?" Sinikka said snarkly.

Ohh I loved her.

"How old are they?" Tasha asked Dimitri.

"Fourteen." mason and Sinikka said together.

"Fifteen." Alexia said grumply still hiding her face.

"Wow, A lot goes down in sixteen years. Especially when no one tells you." Tasha looked pointedly at Dimitri.

"Yeah, but whatever you know now don't you?" Sinikka said.

Ohh, I love her.

"Yes, I know now." Tasha said trying to be nice.

"Rose, where's you're Vodka?" Adrian yelled walking into the house.

"Top shelf!" I yelled back.

"Thank you!" He said.

"How come every time I'm here he needs something?" Vikktoria asked.

"Adrian always's needs something." I smirked.

" I heard that." Adrian smiled walking into the room.

"Uncle Adrian, Hi!" Sinikka said.

"Hi, Little Princess." He smiled.

"Hey, Belikov's." he waved politely.

"Hey!" They said.

"Who's that?" Adrian asked, pointing at Nick, while taking a swig of Vodka.

"I thought Jill made you stop drinking?" I asked.

"Jill's gone shopping with Lissa." Adrian said.

"Hi, I'm Nikkolai." he said shaking Adrian's hand.

'Hi." Adrian said.

'Adrian Ivashkov that better be water!" Jill said coming into the room.

"everyone burst out laughing, even Alexia laughed a little bit.

"hi, sorry everyone." jill blushed noticing everyone else in the room.

"No problem, we like you." mason said smiling at Jill and Glaring at Tasha.

Jill thanked him and stuck her hand out for Adrian's Vodka bottle.

He gave her it, and pouted.

They ;left after a while and then so did Tasha.

Ohh, Life's great.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Months, have passed, everything seemed to be getting normal.

Jill and Adrian are having a baby.

We are all so happy for them.

Alexia, is finally starting to trust different people again, she is now sixteen.

Sinikka, and Mason are still close as ever, after there 15th birthday last week..

Everything is great.

I was drinking my coffee, after work when Sinikka and mason came in the room argueing.

"No." mason said.

"Yes!" Sinikka argued back.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them.

"Well, you remember my friend Elliot?" Mason asked.

He was one of mason's Many Dhampir friends, very nice boy wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was a strigoi fly.

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Sinikka wants to ask him out." Mason said grudgingly.

"Sinikka." I said warningly.

"Nothing is going to happen, Mason know's him and he's not a zeklos!" Sinikka argued.

"That's right I know him! You can't go out with him!" Mason said.

"Why is he going to try and kill me like Alec and Alexia!" Sinikka yelled.

"Sinikka enough!" I yelled at her.

"No, he wont do that. He's the nicest guy ever." mason said.

"So, I don't see the problem!" Sinikka argued.

"Enough!" I said.

"Sinikka, no." I said.

"But mom! You let Alexia at this age!" She argued.

"AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US!" I yelled back at her.

I regretted it instantly, I shouldn't yell at my kids and I shouldn't stop her from doing certain things. But this was a new instinct. I still havent forgiven myself about what happened to Alexia, I couldn't imagine have Nikka hurting either.

"Go. Go ask him out. I swear to god, don't do anything that could get you in danger." I told her.

"Thank you!" She hugged me and ran out the door.

Mason looked dumbfounded.

"Mason, he might be good for her." I said to him.

"I know he might. I just have trouble letting my sister go." mason said.

'I've had trouble letting all of you my whole mother hood, I love you so much I have to let you." I said to him.

"You really are turning into dad." mason said to me.

I laughed.

"I'm home!" Dimitri called walking into the living room.

"Not a word!" I whispered to Mason, sternly.

"In the kitchen!" I called.

Dimitri walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mason, you're as tall as you're father!" I realized, holy shit. He wasn't aloud to be that tall.

Dimitri was looking him in the eye now.

"Wow, time goes by fast!" Dimitri smiled.

"Yeah, just too fast." mason said.

I kicked him in the leg.

'Ow!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, hun." I said.

"He said yes!" Sinikka ran into the house.

I slamed my hand into my forehead.

Sinikka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her dad, losing her smile, she knew what could come.

"Who, said yes to what?" Dimitri asked looking between us three.

Mason was smirking, Sinikka looked scaared and I well, I was scared for this poor boy.

"Never mind.." Nikka said going to walk out of the room.

'Stay!" Dimitri said sternly.

Nikka turned around and sat beside me.

"Who said yes to what?" he asked again.

"Iaskedoutmason'sfriendElliot!" She said quickly.

"You did what! Do you not know what happened last time!" Dimitri said.

"Don't blame me. Don't stop Sinikka from doing stuff because of me." Alexia said walking into the kitchen.

"Alexia." I said sympathetically.

"Don't. Don't stop Sinikka from living her life because I tried and failed. Let her go. You both know Elliot, we didn't know Alec. Let her go." Alexia said flatly.

"Fine. But you're first date is here having Dinner with the whole family." Dimitri said.

"The whole family!" Nikka gasped.

"Yes." Dimitri smirked.

"I'll be lucky if I get a second date having you and all my uncles around!" Nikka pouted.

"Take it or leave it." I said.

'Take it." She grumbled.

Ohh, the poor boy.

Later that night everyone was here for Nikka's dinner date.

Sinikka and Elliot sat on the right side of the table.

Mason sat beside Elliot then it was me, then Mia then Jill.

On the other side it was Dimitri, Alexia, Christian, Adrian and Eddie.

I think they sat like that just so they could stare down Elliot.

We started eating the wonderful dinner Lissa cooked.

" this is delicious." Elliot said to her.

"Thank you Elliot, please call me Lissa." She smiled politely.

"So, Elliot do you look forward to being a guardian?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, very much." He responded happily.

"Do you get good grades in school?" Christian asked.

"Yes, straight A's." Elliot replied.

Christian looked defeated.

"Do you drink?" Adrian asked.

"Uncle Addy!" Nikka asked shocked.

"Nikka!" He singsong back to her.

'Aunt Jill I thought you cut him off?" Sinikka asked her, which caused all of us to laugh. Elliot didn't really laugh though.

"I did, Adrian give me you're glass." She said to him.

Adrian obliged and she sniffed it.

'Really?" She asked him.

"it's a special occasion!" He said defending himself.

"How many?" Jill asked.

"Six!" Alexia gasped.

"Where did you get six?" I asked her.

"I heard him say it! Didn't he say it outloud!" Alexia asked.

We all shook our heads no.

"Another Spirit effect!" lissa chimed.

"Damn it!" Adrian cursed.

"I like that power!" Jill said smiling.

We continued our Dinner, the guy's still entarogated Elliot, but it seemed they liked him more an more.

After Dinner we all decided to watch a movie.

We watched the movie called 'Its kind of a Funny Story' **(A/N I know its not out yet but it's the first movie that came to mind)**

It was hilarious I might add.

After everything Elliot went back to his dorm and everyone went home.

***ONE YEAR LATER****

Wow, everything is going by so fast. Alexia is graduating next year.

Sinikka and Elliot are still together and can't be separated. Mason hates this.

Jill and Adrian had a baby boy named Jacob Adrian Ivashkov.

Lissa and Christian had another baby girl named Alicia Jillian Michelle Ozera.

Things are going smoothly.

'Mom, we have to talk." Sinikka said walking into my room.

Scratch that. WAS going smoothly.

"Yes?" I asked her.

We both sat cross leggedly on my bed.

"Well, you will probably murder me, or kick my ass or something-" She said.

Ohh, please don't be what I think It was, she's sixteen.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She said to me.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

She jumped off the bed at my outburst.

She started crying.

I just stared at her schocked.

I knew she wasn't my most responsible child, but seriously!

Every time I think we are normal, life throws something ridiculous at me.

"Are going to kick me out? Disown me? Never talk to me?" She asked.

"ohh, sweetie." I walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"Mom." She cried.

"Shh, we'll make it through this." I told her.

We sat like this for a while until Dimitri walked into the room and saw us.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Nikka didn't look at him in the eye.

"YOURE WHAT!" Mason yelled coming into the room.

"SHUT UP MASON!" Nikka yelled at him.

Then my kids did something they haven't done in a long time.

They started yelling at each other in Russian.

Obviously they didn't say the word pregnant because he still looked confused.

'OKAY! BACK TO ENGLISH!" I yelled at them.

"He, told me!" Mason said to Nikka.

"I got that much Dumbass!" Nikka said to him.

'Don't talk to you're brother that way! Know tell me whats going on." Dimitri demanded.

"I'm pregnant." Sinikka said in barely a whisper. Barely Audible.

Dimitri just stared at her.

We all just kind of stood there, then Alexia walked in and looked at all of us.

She looked confused.

Nikka ran into her arm's crying.

Alexia held her, looked over her shoulder at us curiously.

Dimitri still stood there shocked,I don't even think he was breathing.

Mason walked out of the room angrly.

After a couple minuets, Alexia and Sinikka went to Alexia's old room.

Dimitri was still standing there.

Then he started laughing.

WHY THE FUCK WAS HE LAUGHING!

"You, know as soon as this family starts getting normal, we get weird again." He said humourlessly.

"Dimitri what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know Roza. I think the best we can do is just be there for her." He said.

"I guess." I sighed.

Then there was a harsh knock on the door.

Dimitri and I walked downstairs and answered it.

"Hey, little Girl! Surprise Visit!" Abe said, as him and my mom stood in the door way.

Oh Shit.

"Hi, old man, mom." I said strained.

"Mom, who is it!" Mason asked running downstairs.

"Gramma and Grammpa!" I said, I loved calling them that, it just pissed them off.

They didn't really know Janine and Abe, I never really gave them a chance to.

"Hi?" Mason said then ran back upstairs.

"he, looks just like you Dimitri!" Mom said.

I brang them inside and we sat around for a bit.

'Where are you're beautiful daughters?" Abe asked.

"in Alexia's room." I said.

"Bring them downstairs!" Mom said.

"Now isn't the best time-" I was cut off by another knock on the door.

Mason got up to answer it.

When he did I could tell it was Elliot.

"You have a lot of courage showing up here." Mason statted.

"I know. Look can I please talk to Nikka?" I heard Elliot say, now Dimitri was up and at the door.

"Why are you here?" Dimitri asked the kid.

'Rose, whast going on?" Mom asked.

"it's a really long story." I said exhausted.

Sinikka ran downstairs and inbetween Mason and Dimitri.

"Hi, Elliot." She said.

"Hi, Nikka can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled briefly. Glared at Mason and her father then walked onto the porch with Elliot, closing the door behind her.

Dimitri and Mason kept staring out the window.

"Oh, would you two!" I grabbed their arms and brought them to the couch.

"Nothing worse can happen now!" I told them.

They started brumbling and Dimitri swore in Russian.

I sat between them, making sure they couldn't move.

"WHat's going on Rosemarie!" Janine said.

"Wouldn't you like to know, ?" I said knowing if she knew all hell would break loose.

"Little Girl." Abe warned.

"old man!" I warned back.

Sinikka walked back inside, hands over her stomach.

Elliott walked in behind her.

I kept my hands on mason and Dimitri.

"Hello." I waved to Elliot glaring a bit.

"Hi, ." Elliot said.

"Who's this?" Abe asked, catching Dimitri's mood.

"Hi, Sir I'm Elliot. Sinikka's boyfriend." He said politely.

"Babymaker." Mason whispered to himself.

Thank god nobody else caught that. Abe would have that boy murdered. I only have two hands.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : (**

**A/N: Continuation from last chapter.**

"MASON!" I yelled at him.

"What! Its TRUE!" He yelled back.

"You're room now!" I yelled at him.

He ran upstairs and slammed his door.

"Nikka, Elliot want to come sit down?" I asked.

I'd been in a situation similar but not as young, I was going to be as sympathetic as possible.

They sat down on the love seat at the top of the room.

"So, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Rose I-" Adrian started as he walked in the door.

"Oh, hey there you are. Hi guy's!" he said cheerily.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

But he was staring intently at Nikka.

He changed from smiling to confused to shock in a mdder of seconds.

'ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" he out burst.

"ADRIAN KITCHEN NOW!" I yelled at him.

"I swear to god if you move from that spot, I will never touch you again!" I warned Dimitri.

I walked Adrian into the kitchen.

'What the hell!" He whispered.

"You know!" I said to him.

"I'm going to snap that kids neck!" He whisper yelled at me.

"No you arent! Look. I was in the same situation only older. It sucks I know. But we are just going to have to deal with it the best we can." I said to him.

'Fine, but I swear to god if he does anything." Adrian said.

"Whatever I know we've all sworn that, lets just make the best of it." I said.

We walked back into the living room, Dimitri not moving, teehee .

Adrian sat beside Dimitri, my parents still looked confused as hell.

Sinikka was curled into Elliot's side.

We just sat there like that for a while, I noticed tears trickle from Nikka every once in a while but she never made a sound.

"Hey everyone!" Lissa said her and Christian walking into the house.

"Hi Liss." I said dryly.

'What's wrong everyone looks like Debby Downer." Christian said.

Sinikka curled herself more into Elliot, hoping her Aunt wouldn't see the second Aura.

"YOU HAVE TWO AURA'S!" She yelled.

Janine slapped her forehead.

Abe gasped, and Nikka had more tears.

"Lissa!" I said.

"WHat the hell does that mean?" Christian asked.

We all just looked at him.

"Oh." He said.

"Abe we are leaving now." Janine said getting up.

"Janine." Abe said.

"Look, Like mother like daughter. I'm not going through this again." She said reaching the door.

"You don't get to assume that!" Sinikka stood up.

"I beg you're pardon." She said.

"You don't get to say that mom is the cause of my mistake. Mom made her decisions and I made mine. You are just being a bitch." Sinikka said standing her ground.

I was smiling, so was Lissa, Adrian and Christian.

Elliot sat there not sure what to say.

Janine looked shocked and disappointed. Abe had the same expression.

"Well, Abe it's definetly time to go." Janine said.

"Definetly Time!" Sinikka growled.

Janine and Abe walked out of the house got in their car and left.

"You have, more courage then I ever had standing up to her." I hugged Sinikka.

'Thank you." She sighed.

"So what's happening now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, I have plans." Sinikka said sitting back down.

Elliot hasn't said anything.

"Elliot, you haven't said anything the whole time I've been here." Adrian said.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY!" Dimitri yelled.

Elliot flinched but still stood his ground.

"I AM! I'm sorry I'm a screw up! I'm sorry I messed everything up, But I can't change this now and neither can you!" Elliot said to Dimitri, calm but aggravated.

"That takes ball's." Adrian whispered to Chrisitan.

Christian gulped and shook his head agreeing.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you to finally say something, let it out." Dimitri said .

Elliot looked shocked and terrified it took everything I had not to laugh.

"it takes a real man to say he's sorry." Dimitri continued.

"it takes a realy man to take responsibility of his actions." he finished.

"All I ever got was a smack in the face." Adrian smirked.

"Hmm I wonder why?" Christian said sarcastically.

"Thank you sir." Elliot finally said.

"Call me Dimitri." They shook hands.

"Okay, so what do you guy's have planned?" I asked everyone sitting down.

"I honestly don't know what to do." Sinikka said ashamed.

"I could get you a house built in a week!" Lissa said.

'And have it totally furnished!" Chrisitan pitched in.

"I have enough money to loan you forever with my recent… uhh cut backs." Adrian said.

"They arent cut backs if you take my boose." I told him, smirking.

"Shut up Rose." He said playfully.

"Thank you everyone." Sinikka said.

"We can't possibly take any money or housing from any of you." Sinikka said.

"Nikka it won't even make a dent in my account." Lissa promised.

"And You can take Adrian's money just cuz." Christian said smirking.

"Yeah." he said, and he wasn't even drunk.

"Are you sure?" Nikka looked uncertain.

"Sinikka we've done the same thing for you're mom since she had Alexia we're sure." Chrstian said.

"Don't make it sound so awful, you are the one who offered if I remember correctly." I said smiling at Christian.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Okay, that sounds good." Nikka said.

"What about school?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I guess unless you don't want to be a guardian, you can drop out of school with Nikka." Dimitri said.

"I would like to still be a guardian, finish my schooling. Become Nikka's Guardian." He said.

"Nikka, we will talk to Headmaster ass hole later." I said to her smiling.

'Rose, what did we say about calling people of authority names?" DImitri asked.

"No to."I told him.

"That's not happening is it?" Dimitri asked.

'Nope!" I said popping the P.

"Okay, this is wayy too much drama, Lets play a game!" Adrian whined.

"Okay!" Lissa smiled.

Dimitri groaned.

"What da madder Bewikov." Adrian taunted.

"These games always's end badly for somebody." Dimitri said.

"How do you know that, we've never played a bad game with Uncle Addy." Nikka said.

I chocked on my water, spitting it on Christian.

"What the hell!" He jumped back.

Everyone was laughing.

"My Point, and Nikka I know because…. " Dimitri trailed off not taking this one. They didn't know Mine and Dimitri's story.

"Okay, so what are we playing?" Lissa asked as Christian went to clean himself up.

After a couple minuets Christian came back in the room shirtless.

`What the hell! Go put a shirt on!" I freaked out, in a kidding way.

"Rose, my shirt is soaked. Its not actually wear able." Christian said.

"I don't care! Go put it back on!" I screamed at him.

"Seriosuly? Rose, you act the same way you did when you were seventeen, get a grip." Christian said.

"Here!" Adrian tossed Chrsitian a shirt.

I had my back to Adrian.

"I swear to god, if that was you're shirt, I'm going back to bed!" I yelled at him.

"It wasn't, Jill makes me carry an extra one with me." Adrian said I turned around and saw him with his shirt one.

"Okay, Good. Now lets play." Nikka said.

"Elliot, good luck playing with my mom and uncle Addy." Sinikka said.

"MASON! ALEXIA GET DOWN HERE!" Lissa yelled.

"Wtf?" Adrian said.

"If I have to play, they have to play." lissa said.

Mason and Alexia ran downstairs, and joined us in playing.

"There's my Little sunshine!" Adrian said kissing her forehead.

"I'M HERE!" Mia, Jill and Eddie ran through the door and joining the circle.

"you guy's are retards." **(A/N I hope nobody is offended.. If you are I'm soo sorry, that is not my intention)**

"Okay, we are playing I never but we are playing with M&M's." I said.

"Why? I'm sure the kids don't mind getting a little wasted." Eddie laughed.

Everyone who knew shot him a blank look.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"We are playing with M&M's and I'll tell you later Uncle Eddie." Sinikka said getting the M&M's.

We started playing each of us started off with ten M&M's.

"I never kissed my best friends girlfriend." Eddie said.

Adrian ate one and to everyone's surprise So did Mia.

"Shut the hell up." She said.

"I never choked on my tooth brush." Dimitri said smirking at me.

"I hate you." I said.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

"I never slept with my student." I said and as soon as I did I regretted it looking at the look on my kids faces as Dimitri ate one.

"What the hell!" Alexia yelled.

"Lexy stop and listen." I said.

"We are leaving now bye!" Everyone rushed out of the room, leaving us and our kids.

This was going to be interesting.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sinikka and Mason yelled at him.

"How do you think you were born?" I asked them.

Aww shit.

All three of them looked at us shocked. Absolute shock.

"Okay, girls here is what happened." Dimitri started.

We told them our whole story.

And they were SHOCKED!

Our night finished with a lot more explaining and screaming.

We finally all went to bed and I woke up to someone shaking me.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15!**

**A/N: **_Thank you soo much everyone I couldn't get here with out you!_

RPOV

"Momma get up!" Alexia yelled at me.

"What wrong?" I asked springing out of bed.

"You are going to be late for work." She told me handing me clothes and a tooth brush.

"Thanks sweetie." I kissed her cheek and went to go get changed.

I got to work and started teaching my Class.

**SINIKKA'S POV**

Elliot and I were sitting in my room talking.

"Are we really going to let you're Aunt build us a house? We can't do this all alone." Elliot said.

"I know we can't, I specifically asked for a small house two floors not far from each other." I said to him.

"Nikka, I'm so sorry about everything." Elliot told me.

"Elliot, please stop saying that. I love you, this is just a bump in the road." I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, I'm sorry again I just have a lot on my mind." He said.

"Me too." I told him sighing.

"We're going to be okay though I will take care of you and this baby." He promiseed to us.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you more." he kissed my cheek.

"Aww you guy's are so cute." Someone said.

I turned over and saw Aunt Mia.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at the person in my doorway.

"You're Mother never mentioned me?" The man smirked.

I backed up on my bed , knee's curled but my bump got in the way a bit.

Elliot stood up, in front of me glaring.

I was shaking my head no.

"I'm Nathan." The guy smiled.

***Ps The attack did happen just no dead Dimka***

I noticed finally he had a red ring around his eye's.

"Leave, Now!" Elliot growled.

"What are you going to do? Stake me?" He teased.

MY MAGIC!

I concentrated hard on the spell uncle Christian taught me.

The Strigoi caught fire quickly.

Elliot didn't have a steak on him to we watched the Strigoi burn.

Keeping my powers on like that killed my energy, I passed out when he was dead.

I woke up, bright lights shun in my eye's.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Nikka!" Mom, Dad and everyone hugged me.

"Hello, you're finally awake. Do you know what day it is?" The Dr asked me.

"Why are you aking me? Don't you have a calendar around here somewhere.?" I asked her.

"Whens you're birthday?" The doctor asked.

"JUne 15th? Why?" I asked.

'What's youre name?" The doctor asked.

"Seriosuly, Did you guy's loose my records or something?" I asked her.

"Just like You Rose. I think she's fine. She just needs to keep her blood pressure down for the baby's sake." The Dr. Said.

"So I can leave?" I asked.

"In a couple hours." She said.

"Alright." I collapsed back on my bed.

"You scared everyone." mason said.

"I scared everyone! I took down a strigoi! It scared ME!" I shouted.

"Hormones." Mom whispered to Mason.

I felt a kick inside me.

I gasped grabed Elliots hand and put it on my stomach.

He smiled at me, a full wide smile.

Everyone was smiling at us. Mason had already left the room though I had noticed.

He wouldn't ruin my happy moment nuh un.

"This is amazing!" I smiled proudly.

"Isn't it?" Mom gushed.

We talked a bit more and then I could finally leave.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER STILL NIKKAS POV**

"I'm a freakin Balloon!" I said sitting on the couch.

So here's whats hapend. Elliot and I decided not to give in to my aunts house deal yet and just live with my parents, also yes they all started me and Elliot a bank account in it, with like so much money I couldn't even count.

"Is elliot coming over later?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said to her.

'Why are you frowning? Dad's like fifty." Alexia said following behind Mason.

"I'm not fifty! I'm Forty one!" Dad said.

"And that makes you 34?" Mason asked.

"Yes. Mason." Mom said.

"Speaking of ages I'm graduating this year!" Alexia rejoiced.

"I know, Time flies when ur having fun." mom teased her.

"I'm OLD!" Uncle Adrian came into the house practically in tears.

"No you're not Uncle Addy." Alexia patted his back.

He came and sat on the couch and curled up beside me.

"Its okay Uncle Addy you arent Old." I hugged him.

"I have wrinkles!" He moaned.

"And A Drinking Problem." Mom added.

"I'm so old I'm almost forty!" He cried.

"Ohh, it okay, I'm almost a mom!" I tried to make him feel better.

'Where has the time gone? I remember when you would run around in you're diaper and wouldn't leave you're fathers side." he smirked at me.

"shut up uncle Addy." I blushed.

"Speaking of Uncles, Nikka's gonna pop." Mason said grudgingly sitting across from us.

"You will be a 'Great Uncle." I said to him ruffling his hair.

"I'm already an awesome uncle." He said proudly.

"NO I meant like you are my uncle so you will be this little babys Great Uncle." I said. He caught what I said and burst into hysterics again.

Everyone was silently laughing at him.

"I can hear it." Uncle Adrian said.

"Its not an It it's a baby." I told him.

"Until I know if it's a boy or a girl its an It." He said, as he rubbed my stomach.

You see Uncle Adrian thinks if he really concentrates when he rubbes my baby belly he can tell what gender it is. He's been doing this since I was five months.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"I told Elliot he could let him self in." I grumbled.

Mason got up and answered the door.

"Hello?" Mason said unsure.

"Hello, I'm here to see Rose." The girl said.

"Sydney!" Mom gasped.

"Hey!" Sydney said pushing past Mason to hug mom.

"How are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" Sydney girl said.

"I'm awesome I havent seen you in fifteen years." Mom gushed.

"I know, look you're dad sent me to keep an eye on you." She winked.

"Ohh okay, well this is most of everyone." She looked around the room.

I sat with Uncle Adrian and Mason and Alexis and Dad and Mom.

"Hey everyone! I remember you Alexis we met when you were a baby baby." Sydney shook her hand.

"Hi." Alexis smiled politely.

"And you are Dimitri and I don't know you." Sydney said looking at Mason.

"I'm another Kid, Mason Rose is my Mom and Dimitri my Dad." Mason said.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"And you." Mason said smiling.

"And you ." She smiled.

He was still concentrating on my belly.

"You must be his girlfriend." Sydney said to me.

Dad gaped and looked horrified.

"EWWWW!" I said shoving him away.

"I have feelings." He said to me.

"I know Uncle Addy, but really?" I said to him.

"Okay, but I have a strong feeling tis a girl." He said.

"Tis a girl?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." Sydney said.

"Hi I'm Mason's Twin." I said to her.

"BUt that would only make you fourteen?" Sydney guessed.

"Sixteen!" Mom said.

"I'm not a complete slut." I told her.

"Language." Dad warned.

We started arguing. in Russian.

"Alright, really I hate when you guys do that." Mom said.

"I know sorry…" I trailed off.

So we got to meet Sydney some more, apparently mom had met here just after Alexia was born doing businesss.

She is really nice I really like her.

**REVIEW!**

**P.S**

**I will be doing a glee story I don't know when but I will :D**


	16. Chapter 16 THE END!

**CHAPTER 16!**

**A/N: Sorry fro the late Update, I went to see Paranormal Activity 2 and like shit my pants ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… : (**

**SPOV (Still) **

**P.s: Tell me in ur next review which POV you want the next chapter.**

"Sinikka." Elliot said to me sincerely. We were alone in the house today, everyone was out doing something.

"Yes?" I asked curiously, I wasn't sure what he was doing.

He got down on one knee. "I will love you forever, and I'm not doing this just because you are pregnant. Please, Please marry Me." He said showing me a very beautiful old fashioned ring.

I started crying, I knew what I had to say.

"Yes!" I squealed and hugged him as well as I could, with my big stomach.

"Thank you." He put the ring on my finger.

"I love you." We whispered to each other at the same time.

I was so excited, my due date was just around the corner and I was getting married, I couldn't ask for anything better.

We spent the rest of the afternoon together in my room watching a movie.

"Oh Shit." I said. "What?" Elliot asked panicked. "My water just broke." I told him. "Shit, lets go." He said, rushing me to get my things and to the infirmary, I couldn't really walk so, he carried me.

After everything, My Mom, Dad, Elliot and Uncle Adrian were in the room. Uncle Adrian was there because he wanted to gloat when it came out a girl.

OWW!

"You suck, you suck, you suck!" I screamed.

"C'mon just push out the baby girl." Uncle Adrian said laughing.

"I'm going to kill you! UHHHH!" I yelled. Everyone sort of backed off.

"Here she is." The doctor said, after three hours.

"Wow, she's beautiful." I said.

"I told you!" Uncle Addy said.

"Yes, you did." I smirked.

And now it's a couple days after and we are home.

Elliot and I named our little girl Adrianna Love Morrison.

****Three years LATER!*******

"Bababababababa!" Adrianna giggled running in circles, in our new house, beside Mom and Dads.

"Adrianna Really?" I asked whipping the soap bubbles off my head, I was doing the dishes.

"Yews momma!" She giggled.

"Come here baby girl!" Elliot picked her up over his shoulder, she was laughing hysterically.

"Daaddy!" She cried smirking.

"Where here!" Auntie Lissa cried coming inside.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled.

"Heyy!" Her and Uncle Christian hugged us.

"Uncle Chwissie!" Adrianna said.

"Adwianna!" He said back in the same voice.

In a couple hours everyone was over for supper, and we were having a blast.

'I wove my family!" Adrianna said.

**THE END!**


End file.
